Certifiably Insane
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Jace had a choice, prison or a psych ward. He chose the psych ward thinking it would be easier than prison. Little did he know who he was going to meet, what he would discover, and how this psych ward would change his life forever. Clace, Sizzy, Malec. Dark themes, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my newest story, and I hope you all enjoy it! I got a lot of inspiration from reading other fanfics about the characters being in a psych ward, and inspiration just hit me and I had to write my own version! I promise I haven't given up on anything else, but as I've said before, when inspiration hits, I run with it! I have no idea how long this story will be but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there!**

 **Disclaimer - There are a few disclaimers I'd like to address, the first being that I don't own these characters, or some places. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I just own the plot, and possibly a minor character here or there. The other one I wanted to make was because they are in a psych ward, there will be some heavy topics discussed. If you have a problem reading about suicide, eating disorders, drug use, a other issues, than I suggest you stop reading now.**

 **Let me know what you all think, and leave a review! I hope you all enjoy Certifiably Insane! :)**

 **Chapter One**

 **Jace POV:**

"In the case of Jonathan Herondale, how do you plead?" The judge asked and I sighed.

"Guilty your honor." I said and he wrote something down.

"Now Jonathan, I know you may have had your reasons, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. I have two options for you. The first is you spend 5 years in prison, and the second is you will stay at Jade Psychiatric Hospital until your 25th birthday." He said and both of those sounded horrible, but I'm too pretty for prison, so I only have one options left.

"I'll go to the Jade Psychiatric Hospital your honor." I said and he nodded.

"This is for your own good Jonathan. I hope your time there is spent learning and getting control over your addictions." He said, and he hit the gavel on the desk and court was dismissed. I walked out with my father and when we got to the car he looked at me.

"Take this seriously Jonathan. Don't let these 3 years be a waste. We'll swing by your place and grab some of your things and then we'll go." My father said and I nodded and got into the car.

I guess, this would be a good time to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Jonathan Herondale, but I go by Jace. I'm 22 years old, and apparently I have some problems, and addictions. I was found vandalizing my ex's car, and was arrested. But I'd rather not get into the reason, you'll find that out eventually.

When we pulled up to my run down house, I walked in, packed a small bag and returned to my fathers car. We proceeded to drive to this hospital, which was very far away. Maybe 4 hours into the ride we finally pulled up to an institution. I looked very old on the outside, and huge. I wonder how many basket cases are living in here. We got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Good evening, you must be Jonathan Herondale?" The woman asks and I nod. "Welcome to Jade Psychiatric Hospital. My name is Amatis, and I'm the nutritionist/receptionist."

"Hello Amatis." My father said and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, the filed was faxed over from Judge Lightwood, and we only need a little more information before I show you to your room." She said and I nodded. "Are you currently addicted to any drugs?" She asked and I shook my head. Before she could continue my father stepped in.

"He used to be, so don't think he isn't an addict." He said and I sighed.

"Understandable. Will you want visitors?"

"No thank you." I said and my dad tried to protest but I stopped him. "I'm 22 years old dad, I don't need you to visit me weekly. Just let me do this alone." I said and he nodded. I turned back to Amatis. "Do I get a roommate?"

"No. We find roommates can actually be negative to ones recovery. You get your own room." She said and I nodded. She made a little note before she closed my file. "Alright Jonathan, if you'll follow me." She said and I turned to my dad.

"You can go now, I think I'm big enough to handle it from here." I said and he nodded.

"Remember what I said, take this seriously, and maybe you can make some friends." He said and I scoffed. "Jonathan, don't blow this. Judge Lightwood was kind to give you an option, don't show him it was the wrong decision." He said and I nodded. He smiled and made his way out of the building and I turned around Amatis was waiting for me. I followed her down the hall. We passed what looked like to be a common area, and there were a bunch of kids in there. I looked away and continued to follow Amatis. She stopped in front of an empty room.

"This will be where you're staying. The doors don't lock for your own safety, and you will have random checks in the middle of the night. The room to your left is where Jordan lives, and to your left is where Simon stays. You three will get along just fine. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule of what you can do. Don't break the rules or you get seclusion." I nodded and she smiled. "Welcome to Jade, and we're here to help. You aren't alone." She said and she walked away. I looked at my schedule. I have therapy at 10 Tuesdays and Thursdays. Breakfast is at 7 am, lunch is at 11:30, and dinner is at 5. We must be in our rooms by 7, lights out by 8, and than repeat. This might be worse than prison.

I sighed and go into my room, and start unpacking what little luggage I have. There is a bathroom to my left, and a small closet to the right with a little dresser, and a twin bed that probably isn't even long enough for me to fit on. Well, this was going to be hell, I already knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Jace POV:**

Since I got here so close to dinner last night I didn't eat. I spent the rest of the night in my room unpacking. The room was small, but I didn't have a lot of things to begin with. When I got to breakfast there was only a couple kids still there. None of us talked to each other, and when we were done we put out plates in the sink and left. I decided to take this time to explore the place. Most of the door required access to open them but there were a few rooms that weren't blocked off. This place wasn't really friendly, but I guess that's what happens when there are a bunch of addicts living here. Nothing is really safe.

I walked back towards the rec room and there were more kids in there. Everyone was doing their own thing, but when they heard the door open they all looked up at me. I didn't know what to do, and nobody was talking so it was pretty awkward. After a few moments a girl stood up and started talking.

"You must be the new guy. I think Amatis told us your name is Jonathan?" She asked and I nodded.

"I prefer Jace." I said and she nodded.

"I'm Izzy. What are you in for?" She asked and I didn't really feel like telling my life story to a room full of strangers, so I just shrugged. She turned around to the group and smiled. "We have another Clary on our hands." She said and I was about to ask when someone else spoke.

"I resent the comparison. Just because we both don't want to share our history doesn't mean we're similar." A redhead in the corner said as she continued to play her card game.

"Well, welcome to Jade, how long are you here for?" She asked and I guess that was alright to give away.

"Until my 25th birthday." I said and she nodded.

"Time goes by pretty quickly around here." She said and the redhead laughed.

"Don't lie now, you've only been in for 2 years Iz. Once you reach my time served it doesn't go by so quickly." She said and Izzy simply smiled.

"She's been here the longest." Izzy said and I nodded. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She said and I nodded. "Alright, the boy on the armchair is my brother Alec, the sparkly boy next to him is Magnus." She said and I nodded. "Clary is the one in the corner playing solitaire, Simon should be back any moment, he had therapy this morning, he has glasses." I nodded again to show I was listening. "Maia, Jordan, and Bat are in the corner over there playing something. Will, Tessa, and Jem are in the yard. Seelie is probably in her room, she has bleach blonde hair, and Maureen is currently in the infirmary. She's one of the youngest here, next to Maia that is." She said and I nodded. "Don't feel awkward here. We're all certifiably insane." She said and smiled as she made her way back over to the couch. I decided to go talk to the redhead for a little. She seemed to know what went on around here. I walk over to her and take a seat across from her. She stops playing her game and looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey, welcome to Jade." She says and I laugh.

"Is that like a thing everyone does?" I ask and she laughs.

"Kinda, they tell us in therapy that it makes the new comers feel welcome." She says and I nod. "I'm Clary."

"Jace." I said and she nods.

"How long are you here?"

"Until my 25th birthday."

"And you are?"

"22."

"Nice. We were missing one of those for a while, but I guess Tessa did just turn 22." She says and I look at her confused. "This places houses kids from 14 to 25 years old, and we have almost every age."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 21."

"Sucks you couldn't go out and celebrate."

"Being here the longest has its perks. They let me have a couple drinks." She said and I nodded.

"So, does everyone here have a messed up history?" I ask and she nods. "Like what?" She smiles and puts her cards down and turns her attention to the rest of the room.

"I'm only telling you this because they are all pretty vocal about what they are in for." She says and I nod. "Izzy, she's 19, and she's been here for 2 years. She tried to commit suicide 3 times, for different reasons. Her brother Alec, he's 23, and he's a cutter. He got bullied in high school for being gay, and when he was 20 his parents found out and sent him here. He's been here for almost 4 years. Magnus is 24, and he's bulimic. He used to be a fat, and his parents sent him to fat camp for 5 years, and it really messed him up. He's been here for 3 and a half years. Simon, the one in therapy right now, he's a drug addict. Mainly cocaine and meth. He's 20, and he's been here for a year and a half." She said and I nodded. "Maia is 14, he's a drug addict as well, ecstasy, she's been here for 6 months. Jordan is 17, he's suicidal, he's been here for a year. Bat is depressed, he's 17, and he's been here for 4 months." She takes a breath. "Emma is 20, she's paranoid, like to the point where she wouldn't leave her room, she's been here for 3 years. Seelie is 18, she's anorexic, she's been here for 2 months. Julian is 15, he has multiple personality disorder."

"Shouldn't he be in like an insane asylum than?" I ask and she laughed.

"He would be if that was his only problem. His one personality is addicted to drugs, heroin, and the other one is severely depressed. He's been here for 7 months. "Tessa is 22, like I said before. She's been here for 3 years, and she's depressed. Will is an alcoholic, and he's 24. He's been here for 2 years. Jem is a drug addict and a drug dealer. He dealt molly, and he was addicted to cocaine and mushrooms, he's 19 and he's been here for a year. Finally we have Maureen, he's 14, and he's been here for 3 months, she's suicidal." Clary said and I nodded.

"And you?" I ask and she smiles.

"Remember what Izzy said? I don't share my history." She said and I was about to say something when her name was called. "It's time for my therapy session." She said and she stood up. "Feel free to finish my game." She said and she smiled. "See you around Jace." She said and I nodded.

"See you." I said and she left. I picked up the cards and started playing. Izzy wasn't kidding when she said everyone here was certifiably insane, and I didn't belong here. I wasn't as messed up as these people, and I don't know how I'm going to survive three years here.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Alright, I know there is a lot of information in this chapter when it comes to the patients that are in the hospital, but I wanted to get it out of the way so that you all knew what type of people that Jace was going to be interacting with! In later chapters you'll find out about what Clary and Jace are both in for. I know you got a little glimpse of Jace, but there is more to his story! I hope you all are liking it so far! Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Clary POV:**

I walked out of the rec room and started towards the room for therapy. Being here for as long as I have, they don't escort me anywhere anymore. They know I know my way around. I walk in and Luke is sitting there waiting for me.

"Good morning Clarissa." He said and I sighed.

"Why won't you call me Clary Luke?"

"Once I start calling you Clary, we are now on a personal level, and this is professional."

"You know I hate my name."

"I'm sorry Clarissa." He says and I shrug and take a seat. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." I said.

"I heard you had an anxiety attack last week." He said and I nodded. "Do you know what triggered it?"

"A nightmare." I said and he wrote that down.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"It was my father. Like it always is. The punishments he used to inflict on me." I said and he wrote it down.

"How long did it take for them to calm you down?"

"Almost an hour."

"That's longer than normal."

"The nightmare felt so real. My back was in pain for days." I said and he nodded.

"Any more nightmares since?"

"A few. But not nearly as bad." I said and he nodded. We talked about different way of coping for the rest of the session and it made me anxious. I've been here for so long and the anxiety attacks have been getting less frequent but some days were worse than others and today felt like one of those days. After our hour we said goodbye and I started walking towards my room. When I got there I decided that I was going to close my eyes for a little while. One way Luke told me to handle my anxiety was to rest, give my body a chance to accept the anxiety and hope it didn't get worse. It was a horrible idea to close my eyes.

 **Jace POV:**

I have been playing solitaire since Clary left, and I understood why she played. It was very relaxing. We were all sitting in the rec room when there was a blood-curtailing scream that echoed through the hallways.

"What the hell is that?" I said and Izzy got up form the couch.

"That's Clary." She said and my eyes widened.

"Does this happen often?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Sometimes. You get used to it."

"And we have to listen until she stops?"

"Nope." She said her way over to the door and closed it and the sound was gone. "Sound proof. Way before us, they soundproofed this room because of her screams. Apparently they used to happen every night. Our rooms are sound proof too." She said and I nodded. Clary seemed so normal, and I thought I wasn't alone, but clearly there is something disturbing to Clary, and if I was going to be here for three years, I was going to spend some of that time getting to the bottom of her mystery.

"How long to they last?"

"Depends. Some can last 10 minutes, others last almost an hour."

"Do you know why?"

"Clary is a very private person. None of us know why she's here. All we know is she's been here the longest." Izzy said and I nodded. I went back to the game and everyone acted like nothing happened. When lunch rolled around we were all gathered in the dinning hall. 10 minutes into lunch Clary showed up looking absolutely drained. She got food and sat down at an empty table. I decided that I was going to join her. I was finished eating, so I threw my food away and sat across from her.

"Hey." I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"Hey. I guess now you're officially one of us. After you hear my screams, your officially in." She said.

"How do you know I heard them?"

"Everyone hears them." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she looks are me surprised.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." She said and I laughed.

"From my experience with women, when they say they are fine, they really don't mean it." I said and she laughed.

"I'm not most women." She said and she got up and threw her food away, than walked out.

"No you are not." I mumbled to myself. I make my way back to my room and lay on my bed for maybe an hour before I decide to check out what it's like outside. I walk out and notice some other people there. I don't pay much attention to them, and I continue to mind my own business. I'm looking out at the pond when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and a man is standing there.

"My name's Will." He says and I nod. "What are you in for?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, we're all crazy, no one will judge you here."

"I'm not crazy." I said and his facial expression changed.

"So you think you're better than us?"

"I didn't say that, I just said I'm no crazy."

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something wrong with you? What is it? You suicidal? Anorexic? Addicted to drugs?" He said and I could just feel the anger rising in me. "Depressed? An alcoholic? Come on man, something is wrong with you." He said and I started clenching my fists. His eyes shifted down to my hands and he started laughing. "Got a problem?" He said.

"Yea, I'd appreciate if you stayed out of my business." I said and he just scoffed.

"Everyone knows everyone's business in here. It's nearly impossible to hide it."

"Not everyone." I said thinking about Clary.

"She's a special case. That girl won't crack. My first year here I tried to crack her, but she never gave in." He said and I was getting annoyed. "Now, you're old enough that your daddy didn't put you in here." He said and my jaw clenched. "Ah, daddy issues? What'd he do? Beat you?" He said and that's when I lost it and lunged myself at him. All I saw was red.

 **Clary POV:**

There was a commotion out in the yard, and I saw two people fighting. Before I knew it Jonathan and Sebastian were in the middle trying to break the two boys apart. When I got to the window I saw that it was Will and Jace. Figures Will would provoke him. When they were finally broken apart they were each sentenced to a day of seclusion. I went back to my table and continued with my game of solitaire until it was time for bed. I was getting ready for bed and I could feel the overwhelming sadness take over my body, and once I was in my bed I knew I wouldn't be leaving it for a long time.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Jace POV:**

Being secluded wasn't the worst thing in the world. It gave me a lot of time with my thoughts, and I didn't have to talk to anyone. I was let out for my first therapy appointment and I was not looking forward to it. When Amatis told me that the doors didn't lock, she meant that it doesn't lock from the inside, but there were dead bolts on the outside, and when they clicked I knew I was getting out for that appointment. Amatis showed me to the room and when I walked in a man was sitting in a chair.

"Jonathan, it's good to meet you. I'm Luke." He said and I took a seat.

"I prefer Jace."

"One of the many who prefer nicknames. Like I tell the others, I don't do nicknames. It makes this personal, and this isn't personal, it's professional." He said and I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't. "I heard you got into a fight yesterday with William."

"So?"

"Is that a normal thing for you? To get into fights."

"I guess." I said and he wrote something done.

"I have your school records here, says you were suspended 12 times your senior year due to fights."

"So?"

"You seem to have a temper on you." He said and my jaw clenched a little. "Jaw clenching is a sign of biting back your anger. Have you ever tried to control your anger?"

"Does punching people count? Seems to do the job."

"That's not what I was implying. I'm implying, writing out your thoughts, or trying to control your breathing when someone is making you mad. Maybe even working out to drain your anger."

"I'd consider working out." I said and he nodded.

"I'll prescribe that for you."

"You have to prescribe me working out?"

"If you don't have permission, you can't use the facility."

"Can I work out when nobody is in there?"

"Nobody has access to the gym here. Nobody else needs it." He said and I nodded. The rest of the session went by quickly. By the time I was done I walked out and nobody was around. Amatis told me I was allowed to stay out of my room since it was only my first offense but it was Will's 4th. I went into the rec room only to find Clary sitting at the same table. I walked over and sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"What up Andy Dufresne? Did Norton finally let you out?" She said and I was extremely confused.

"Huh?" I said and she laughed.

"Shawshank Redemption? Ever read it or see it?" She said and I shook my head. "Oh, we are definitely adding it to the movie list. It's a crime you've never seen it." She said and I just nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"Rest hour. It's supposed to help them relax."

"So, why aren't you resting?"

"Perks. I didn't get out of bed until noon today, I didn't need rest hour."

"Why is that?" I asked and she looked at me, and I could tell she was thinking. "If it's too personal you don't have to answer."

"Uh, I just have some bad days I guess." She said and I nodded.

"We all have those." I said and she nodded. "Having a better day now?"

"I am." She smiled and she pulled out a board. "Checkers?"

"Sure." I sad and she handed over the red pieces, and she took the black.

"I saw you get into that fight with Will yesterday."

"Yea, stupid on my part. I let him get to me." I said and she nodded.

"He does that. He can be a dick." She said and I laughed. We started playing checkers, and talking about random things. She was easy to talk too, and she didn't ask about why I was here. I felt normal sitting here, playing checkers, and talking to Clary. Almost like I wasn't in a psych ward. I felt like a normal 22 year old, and I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I've been here for two months and I hate to admit it but it was helping a little. The withdrawal was a bitch, but it could be a lot worse, so I can't complain that much. The last two months have been eye opening. Will was released last month, which I was happy about, he really could be a dick. After our fight the tension between us was so thick. We both didn't want to be around each other, but after he was released everything got better.

Now they are adding a new way of coping into the system, group therapy. Today was out 3rd meeting, and basically all we did was talk about why we're here. We had gotten through 2 people, and today was no different. We were getting to hear Jordan, and Tessa's stories today.

"Alright kids," Luke says. "Let's start where we left off. Jordan, why don't you tell us why you're here in the first place?"

"Well, as you know I'm 17, but when I was 15 going on 16, I got my girlfriend pregnant. Of course I was scared shitless. I was still a kid, but I knew I was going to stay with her and raise my child."

"How did your family handle the news?"

"They were disappointed, but not much they could do about it at that point." He said and he took a deep breath. "On June 24th, my son was born. We named him Joel. Joel Kyle. He was everything to me. I have never loved someone so much, but when I held him for the first time, it was instantaneous." He said and he looked down at his hands. "My girlfriend didn't feel the same. The doctors told us it was postpartum depression. Apparently a lot of new mothers suffer from it. He was turning six months, and I was going over to my girlfriends house to spend the day with them. When I walked in she was standing over my son, and he wasn't moving." He said and my eyes widened. "She was crying, but when I went over and tried to revive my son she did nothing. She just stood there." He was crying now, and he took another deep breath before he continued. "She strangled him. She was still depressed, and she blamed my son. I called 911, but they couldn't do anything for him. It was Christmas Eve, and I was standing in the morgue looking at my dead son. I went up on the roof, and tried to jump. A nurse who came up there to smoke grabbed me and restrained me and waiting for hospital security to take me off the roof. That didn't stop me though. I OD'd on pills 2 months after and my mother happened to visit me that day on a whim, and the paramedics got there just in time. The next week I was brought here." He said and I just couldn't believe that. It was horrible, and I couldn't even imagine going through that.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Jordan, that couldn't have been easy to go through." Luke said and Jordan just nodded, but he didn't speak again. "Tessa, what about you?" He asked and she nodded and took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"When I was 19 I was driving my baby brother to his soccer game. It was a Saturday morning, and my mom picked up an extra shift at work, and my dad couldn't be bothered to take him. I didn't mind, I loved spending time with him." She said and I could tell she really loved him. "It was foggy, but I could still see the road, but what I didn't see was the deer until it was too late, I tried to swerve, but with how fast I turned the wheel my car flipped." She said and she started crying. "We flipped 3 times before the car stopped. I hit my head really hard, but I was still conscious for a little. I looked back and my brother was out. I tried to call his name but he wasn't waking up. I could hear the sirens in the background and I knew they would get us out of there. I tried to stay awake, I really did, but my eyes were so heavy and I knew we would be rescued soon, so I shut them." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I woke up in the hospital a week later. I immediately wanted to know where my brother was. My parents told me that he didn't make it, and I lost it. I was discharged a couple days later, and I didn't leave my room for 6 months. I barely ate, I didn't talk to anyone, and I shut all my friends out. My parents finally had enough, and they sent me here." She said and I just I couldn't believe it. These people had actual problems. I got beat around a little bit, but these people have been through the unimaginable.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for today. Thank you Jordan and Tessa for sharing. I can't imagine how incredibly hard that was for the both of you." Luke said and he dismissed us. We all made our way to the rec room and everyone went to doing their own thing. Clary and I made our way over to the table, where she pulled out the checkers and we started playing.

"Are all the stories that depressing?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Some definitely have more horrible pasts than others. Honestly, there have been people here with a lot worse than that, and some who barely have anything wrong with them besides paranoid parents." She said and she took a deep breath. "I don't have a past that surpasses what Jordan and Tessa have been through. I couldn't imagine losing a child, or a sibling. Mainly because I don't have a child, or a sibling, but its still unimaginable what they went through. I've come into contact with a lot of people the past 6 years I've been here. I've heard a lot of sad, and very emotional stories." She said.

"6 years?" I said and her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to tell you that." She said and I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"My lips are sealed." I said and she smiled.

"I really don't like anyone to know my business." She said and I nodded.

"I completely understand. But since you gave me a little insight to your past, I'll give you a little insight to mine." I said and she gave my hand a little squeeze. "One of the reasons I was suggested to talk this pathway was because of an anger issue I have. It was either this place for 3 years, or jail for 5." I said and she nodded. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"You're too pretty for jail." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's exactly what I said." She laughed and we continued with our game of checkers. I liked Clary, she was understanding, and funny, and didn't treat me like I was any different, and I didn't mind opening up to her. Hopefully that would become a two way street, and I'd get more information out of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Time jump – Ten Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I had been getting pretty close since he's been here. In a couple days he would have been here for a year, and completing a year is pretty significant. I had talking to Hodge, who is the doctor, and Luke and asked if it would be alright if Jace and I got a little extension after dinner. They were both a little skeptical at first, but I told them I wanted to do something for Jace being here for a year, and eventually they agreed. Telling them that Jace and I had being getting pretty close, and not just in a friend way would have required more questions, so what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

It was breakfast and for the first time in months we were all there at the same time. Breakfast started at 7, but it didn't mean you had to get there at 7, but if you didn't get there before 9, you didn't get breakfast. Jace and I were sitting together like we always do, and under the table his hand was resting on my knee. Physical contact was something I was getting used too. For the longest time it was a reminder that pain was following but with Jace it was a form of affection, and although its taken me some time to get used too, I was finally comfortable with it, and since we didn't want anyone here to know we were exploring that road, underneath tables was the only he got to show his affection, and he took every opportunity to do it when he could. I looked around and noticed Maureen wasn't at breakfast, and she was normally always here.

"I'm going to go check on Maureen." I told Jace and he nodded and I got up and walked towards her room. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, and since they can't be locked I thought I'd just go in, big mistake on my part.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary got up and walked out of the dining hall, and I continued to eat my food. She wasn't even gone for 5 minutes when I heard someone scream bloody murder. I knew that scream, it was Clary. I immediately jumped up and ran towards Maureen's room to see if Clary was okay, and everyone followed suit. When I got to Maureen's room I walked in and saw Clary standing in the doorway of the bathroom and she was hyperventilating, and crying. I walked past her and Maureen was in the bathtub, covered in blood, and there was a butter knife laying on the ground. Luke, and Hodge came barreling into the bathroom, and asked us to leave. Clary was completely distraught, so I picked her up and took her to my room. She was clinging to my shirt, so I decided that I was going to sit on my bed, and keep her close.

She was curled up in my lap for 30 minutes before she started to calm down. She lifted her head up and her face was puffy and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. I wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead before pulling her back into a hug. We stayed like that for a couple moment before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and when the door opened Luke and Hodge were standing there. They walked in and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Clarissa, why did you go and check on Maureen?" Luke asked and Clary sat up a little straighter but didn't leave my lap.

"She's always at breakfast at 7. Since she's been here, she's always showed up. I thought it was strange of her not be there. I told Jace I was going to see what was up, and when I knocked nobody answered, and I thought it wouldn't be a bad thing if I just opened the door to see if she was still sleeping. When I saw that nobody was in her bed, I walked in and saw the bathroom door shut, I pushed it opened and screamed my head off when I saw her laying in the bathtub." Clary said and I could hear the strain in her voice. I knew this was hard for her. I was drawing circles on her back, hoping that it would calm her down, and it seemed to be doing something, so I kept going.

"Did you suspect her to try and kill herself?" Hodge asked and Clary shook her head.

"Maureen may have been quiet, but she never showed any signs of being withdrawn, or unstable. She seemed the same." Clary said and Hodge nodded. "Is she dead?"

"Yes. Examinations show she died between 3 and 4 this morning. There was nothing we could do for her."

"She was 15. She just turned 15 two months ago. She shouldn't have had to go through that. She shouldn't have been put in that situation, and maybe she wouldn't have been here."

"Maureen told you why she was suicidal?" Luke asked and Clary nodded her head.

"We were alone in the rec room a month after she got here, and she was crying. I went over to talk to her, and she told me everything. She was so young Luke. She didn't deserve the hell she was put through."

"No she didn't Clarissa. Nobody ever does." Luke said as they both stood and looked at us.

"I'm sorry you had to find her like that. If you need an extra session with Luke this week, you may have one." Hodge said, and Clary nodded. "We have to go file all the paperwork, you two may continue on with what you were doing." Hodge looked at our position and clearly realized that we were in the middle of something before they walked in.

"Thank you." I said and they both left and shut the door behind them. Clary settled back into my lap and rested her head on my chest. I continued to rub circles on her back until I felt her breathing even out. I didn't bother moving her. She was clearly comfortable, and I didn't mind closeness. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep as well, and I tightened my hold on Clary. If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that there was nothing I wanted to do more than to protect Clary, and comfort her in even her worst times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up and felt surprisingly warm. When I tried to get up I noticed that I was being restrained by something, and when I looked around I saw arms. I looked up and saw Jace sleeping next to me. I propped myself up on my elbow and he started to stir. His eyes started to flutter and when they opened they fell on me and he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a super groggy voice, but I couldn't deny how incredibly hot it was.

"I've been better." I said and he started rubbing my back. "I've never seen a dead body before, and I knew her. She'd been here for over a year. She didn't speak much but when she did, she was always very sweet." He nodded and I rested by head back on his chest. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." He said and I nodded against his chest. The closeness between Jace and I was something I needed so much right now, so I didn't want to move. Clearly Jace didn't mind either, because his arms were wrapped securely around me, like he didn't want to lose me. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"I'm good. How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. I didn't have a nightmare." I said and I realized I let something else slip about my history.

"Do nightmares happen often?" He asked as he started rubbing circles on my back.

"Almost every night. I've gotten better at handling them, but sometimes they are just really bad."

"Has it been happening for a long time?"

"Since I was 16." I said. There was something about talking to Jace that wasn't scary. I knew he wasn't going to judge my past.

"Why?"

"My father wasn't the nicest man around. He liked to get physical." I said and I propped myself back up on my elbows to look at him. "He's the main reason for my anxiety attacks, and the nightmares."

"I understand that. My parents divorced when I was 7. My mom got remarried when I was 9, and he liked to get physical as well. Which is where my anger comes from. And the slight alcohol problems came from. I started drinking when I was 12." He said and my eyes widened. The one thing I loved about sharing my history with Jace was that he always gave me something back in return.

"That's horrible. Who lets a 12 year old drink?" I said and he laughed.

"An alcoholic." He replied and I nodded. That made sense.

"Anyway, that's why it was so hard for me to let you touch me in the beginning. Any type of physical contact I used to associate with him, and the punishments he inflicted on me." I said and he nodded. "But with you, I see it as nothing but affection. If anyone else wanted to touch me, I'd probably freak out."

"Nobody else is allowed to touch you." He said rather seriously. And I knew we were getting close, and we flirted, and we were cuddling right now, but he sounded very possessive, and in any other situation it would have scared me, but I didn't mind it from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. What I meant was, that I don't share well, and I'd be jealous if anyone else touched you." He said and I smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want anyone else touching me. Only you." I said and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. We had never been in the position where we could actually share our first kiss, but I had imagined it a million times, and this completely blew me away. His lips were so soft, and he clearly knew what he was doing, and I was more on the inexperienced side, I mean I have been in here since I was 16, so getting a boyfriend wasn't really in the cards for me. Our mouths moved in perfect synchronization and after a while we broke apart and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"I don't think I can go around and pretend I don't want to kiss you all the time." He said and I laughed.

"Maybe we could let everyone know." I said and now he smiled.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't get in trouble?"

"No. Magnus and Alec are together, and Luke and Hodge thought it actually helped them. If Magnus wasn't 25, he probably would have been released because of how much being in a relationship with Alec helped him." I said and he nodded.

"Are you okay with people knowing? He asked and I nodded.

"It would be nice if we could sit on the couch and act like we like each other, instead of sitting at an awkward distance and hope nobody catches us sneaking touches." I said and he laughed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. It was a short sweet kiss, but it loved it nonetheless.

"So Clary, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked and I laughed as I nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said and he kissed my forehead. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was now almost 2. I started getting off the bed when Jace grabbed my hand. "We should probably go out and see how everyone else is holding up." I said and he nodded. He got off his bed and intertwined out hands, and I smiled and we made our way to the rec room. When we walked in everyone was sitting there doing what they normally do, and they didn't notice us walk in. Jace and I walked over to the couch and sat next to Izzy. She looked up when the couch dipped and I could tell she had been crying. "Are you okay Izzy?"

"No. She's gone, and she can't come back." She cries and I pull her into a hug.

"That was what she wanted Iz. I don't think anyone could change her mind. She went through someone so traumatic, and in the end she couldn't cope with it."

"But I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere. I went through a traumatic experience, and I'm not dead." She said angrily and I couldn't help feel annoyed at her selfishness.

"Isabelle Lightwood, you had your brother with you the majority of your time here. She had absolutely nobody there for her. Your parents sent you here to get better, because they love you and they want you to live. Maureen was found trying to hang herself in the bathroom by social services and was forced to come here." I said and Izzy looked completely shocked. "She was absolutely miserable. I don't think anyone could have changed her mind."

"She was so young." Izzy said and I rubbed her back.

"I know she was. She went through hell, and it was her decision. You can't dwell on her death. It won't do you any good." I said and she nodded. I gave her a hug and she calmed down. Jace had his arm around the back of the couch and when I pulled back I leaned into him and Izzy smiled.

"You two are together?" She asked and I nodded. "It's about time." She said and I felt Jace laugh. "I was wondering when you two would stop sneaking around."

"We weren't sneaking around." I said and she laughed.

"Yea, but you weren't being open about it, so you kinda were." She said and I laughed and I threw a pillow at her. We all turned our attention back to the TV, and watched whatever was one.

Maureen's death was going to be hard to get over, but as long as we all had each other we would be able to over come this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"So Clarissa, how have you been doing with your nightmares?" Luke asks.

"They've been better. I have figured out how to handle them." I said and he smiled.

"That's wonderful." He said and he reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. "This came for you this morning." He handed it to me, and it wasn't opened."

"You didn't open it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's from Magnus, I didn't think I had too." He said and I nodded. I opened the letter, excited to see how Magnus was doing, but when I opened the letter and my eyes widened. "Clarissa?" I heard Luke say, and I just stood up and ran out of the room and I almost ran into Izzy, but I didn't have time to deal with her and I just ran straight into my room. I slammed the door and leaned against it trying to control my breathing. I had no idea how to deal with this, or how he found me, or how he knew about Magnus. I snapped back into reality when there was a knocking at my door and I heard Jace's voice.

"Clary, can you please step away from the door?" He said and it took everything in my to scoot away from the door, and before I knew it Jace was kneeling before me. "Clary, what happened? Luke told me you ran out of your session after getting a letter from Magnus." I shook my head and grabbed the note and handed it to him. He started reading it and I could tell he was confused. "I don't get it Clare, what is this about?" I took a deep breath.

"His name is Eric. I knew him in middle school, and high school." I said and Jace grabbed my hands. "He asked me out a couple times but I always said no. I didn't like him like that. He became obsessed. He started stalking me, and I felt like I was always being watched. I got extremely paranoid, and some days I refused to leave the house. I haven't heard from him since I've been in here. I changed my number, I changed my name, I didn't let anyone know where I was going. I did everything I could do, and he hasn't bothered me for 7 years. How did he find me Jace?" I said and he pulled me into a hug and it immediately calmed me down.

"I'm not going to let him get to you Clary. I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you." He said and he pulled me back and placed his hands on either side of my head. "I love you Clary." He said and my eyes widened. I had no idea what to do so I slammed our lips together. After a few minutes I pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too." I said and his smile got bigger. "Jace, I'm scared." I said and he pulled me onto his lap.

"I know you are Clare, but right now, you're in here, and he can't get to you. Plus, you have me, and I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I know, it's just, he's caused so many problems for me. I didn't think I'd ever hear from him again." I said and he started rubbing circles on my back.

"How bad did it get with him?" Jace asks and I take a deep breath.

"He started getting obsessed in 7th grade. He would leave notes in my locker, and he would leave gifts on my porch. That summer we took a 3 month vacation, we went to the mountains, and I was so glad to get away, but when I came back at started 8th grade he wasn't happy. He actually pushed me in to a locker and he told me he was mad that I left him." I said and I could feel Jace tense. "When we got to high school he got worse. I had to delete all of my social media, we actually moved houses, changed our number, I got a restraining order. He would follow me to coffee shops, and the mall. I would hide out in my house for days, hoping that I wouldn't hear from him. Eventually my parents had enough and called the police and he was arrested. But after that I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me all the time." I said and I felt Jace nod.

"He isn't going to touch you Clary. I don't care what I have to do, he will never bother you again." He said and I nodded. "If I have to punch him in the face, I will."

"I thought you were getting better with your anger management." I said and he laughed.

"It wouldn't be anger, it would be protection. Sure, I used to fight because I was angry, and I didn't know how to control it, but I would also fight with everything in me to protect those I care about, and you." He said as he lifted my chin up so our eyes locked. "Are someone care about more than anything. I would burn down the world for you Clary."

"You mean that?" I ask. I've never had someone who cared about me that much.

"Absolutely." He said as he pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "You are the first person I've ever told that too."

"What about your parents?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"We weren't the type of family to really show affection." He said and I nodded.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me again. When we broke apart he grabbed the letter and ripped it up, and it actually lifted a weight off my shoulder. He threw it in the trash and walked back over to me.

"Nothing is going to happen as long as I can prevent it." He said and I smiled. I've never felt more safe than I do with Jace, and I knew that somehow, in some way, everything was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **I just received a review that said they were confused. I went back and realized that I didn't really tell you the whole reason why Clary was in there in the first place, and I didn't clarify, so I'm going to do that now. Clary was admitted when she was 16 because she had severe anxiety attacks, depression and paranoia. Her anxiety attacks stem from her abusive father, her paranoia comes from her stalker and her depression comes from her mother constantly being disappointed in her. I never got to that point, but I was going too, but because someone was confused, I might as well address it now. As for them moving because of this stalker, I should have clarified that her parents were getting annoyed with it, so they decided to move. They didn't do it for Clary, but for themselves. If anything moving was a big inconvenience and it was all Clary's fault. I'm sorry I didn't go into more detail about that, and I hope this authors note answered any questions you had and helped with the confusion.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump – Eleven Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting in the rec room at Clary and I's table waiting for her to get done therapy. I was setting up the game of checkers we were going to play when she walks in looking really confused. She sat down at the table and didn't even say a single word. I let her go for a couple minutes before I just couldn't take it anymore. "Clary, are you alright?" I said and she looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Luke just told me something that really shocked me." She said.

"What was it?" I ask and she looks back down.

"I'm getting released." She said and my heart sank. I'm not due to be released for four more months, and although Luke and Hodge both agree that I have made amazing progress, according to the court, I was stuck here until I turned 25.

"When?"

"One Month." She said and although I was still upset, I still had a month left with her.

"We better make this month count than." I said with a smile and she looked back up at me.

"You aren't upset?"

"Why would I be upset? Clary, you've been here for almost 9 years. You have made amazing progress since I've been here. Keeping you here would be stupid." I said and she laughed.

"This is all I've ever known since I was 16. I'm 23 now. I don't know how well I'll acclimate to being back in society."

"Is that all that's scaring you Clare?" I ask and she shakes her head. "What else?"

"I'm scared of being away from you." She said and I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm used to people leaving. When Magnus and Alec left, no big deal. When Simon was released, I was okay. Izzy being released was hard, but I was okay. Leaving you, it's going to kill me." She said and I gave her a quick pull and she stood up and walked over to me. I pulled her into my lap, and kissed her.

"You are going to do amazing things in society Clare. I believe in you." I said and she smiled. "It's going to take some time to get used to it, but you can do it."

"I don't want to do it without you." She said in a whisper.

"I'll be out of here four months after you." I said and she gave me another sad smile. "They can't keep me after January 18th." I said and she nodded. In that moment I decide to pick her up and take her to my room. I put her on the bed, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote something down, taped it to the outside of my door and closed it. When I walked back over she was extremely confused. "It says that I'm taking a nap." I said and she nodded, but still looked confused.

I leaned down and kiss her. Slowly I think it starts to click and before I know it we're both laying down on the bed. My hands are roaming her body, her hands go under my shirt, and I feel her started to lift it. This was my sign, I was letting Clary dictate what happened. She's been in here so long I figured she's never had a boyfriend. Next thing I know we are both practically naked, and I can't stop my eyes from looking at every inch of her body. I can see she feels uncomfortable and I smile.

"You are gorgeous Clary, every inch of you." I say and she smiled and I leaned down and kissed her again. Being with Clary was the easiest thing in the world, and even if this is the first time we were being together this way, I knew it would be just as easy, and comfortable.

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I had called my father last week and asked if he could bring the family ring to me. Of course he was very curious, so I told him all about Clary. He was skeptical of her at first, I mean we met in a psych ward, but he saw how happy I was, and he was more than willing to give me the ring. I was meeting Clary outside today to ask her. We've been together for almost 2 years, and there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with, and I want her to know that before she leaves. I'm standing at the tree when I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I turn around Clary is standing there. I bend down and pull her into a hug.

"Why did you want to meet out here?" She asks and I reach into my pocket.

"I had a visit from my father last week." I said and she gasped.

"You let him come?"

"I called." I said and she looked confused. " I needed him to bring me something." I said and I showed her the ring. Her hands flew over her mouth. "I never knew what it felt like to be in love. I knew it was possible, but not for me. Than I met you, and knew it was different. Loving you was easy, and now I don't know how to not love you. I know you're scared of leaving this place, but I want you to know that I will love you and support you and help you through it all. From in here, and when I get released." I grabbed one of her hands and put the ring in her palm. "If you will accept, I would love to have your hand in marriage, and make you my wife." I said and finally the tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Yes!" She yelled and slipped the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around my neck. "I love you." She said and I pulled back and kissed her.

"I love you too. Remember what I said, you are going to be amazing out there. Forget about everything that makes you scared, you have me to lean on. Visit me whenever you want, call when you can, I'll always accept your visits, and your calls." I said and she smiled. We walked back into the building and I walked her to the front door. She turned towards me and handed me piece of paper.

"This is my new address. I know we'll talk before you get out, but once you do, come here." She said and I smiled and I gave her one more kiss. "I love you Jace, and I can't wait until we can start out lives outside of this place."

"I love you too." I said and I didn't realize how hard this goodbye was going to be.

"Clarissa." We heard Luke say from the door. "Are you ready?" He asks and she nods.

"I'll see you soon." I said and she nodded.

"Bye Jace." She got on her tippy toes and gave me one last kiss before she walked out of the door. When it closed I immediately felt like a piece of me was missing, and I knew these four months were going to be long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Time Jump – One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Since being back in society I have gotten back in touch with Izzy, and surprisingly she and Simon had been dating since her release. I was super happy for her. I didn't expect them to date, but they both seemed really good for each other. They were helping each other with their problems, and Izzy seemed happier than I've ever seen her.

We were out shopping when I felt a wave of nausea hit. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach, and after a few more dry heaves I was finally done. I sat there for a moment to think about why I would throw up, until I realized that I didn't get my period this month. Izzy was banging on the bathroom door and when I stood up I opened it and she looked worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Uh, can we stop by the drug store?" I asked and her eyes got wide. "I'm late." I said and she nodded and we went to the drug store, picked up 4 tests, and headed back to my apartment. I went into the bathroom and took all four of them. I sat on the toilet and waited for my timer to go off. Five minutes felt like an eternity, and I was get anxious Finally the timer beeped and I looked at the tests. Three were positive, and one was negative. I walked out into the living room to tell Izzy.

"so, what happened?" She asked and I handed her the sticks. "So, do you think you're pregnant, or what?"

"I think I need to visit a doctor." I said and she nodded. I walked into the other room and picked up the phone and called my docoter.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dr. Holloway, it's Clarissa Fray."

"Clarissa, what can I do for you?" She said.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said.

"Did you take the at home tests?"

"Yes. I took four, and three were positive and one was negative. I'd really like to be sure before I tell the father."

"Understandable. I have an opening at 10 tomorrow morning, does that work?"

"Yes."

"Alright, see you tomorrow at 10 Clarissa." I hung up and walked back to Izzy.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 10."

"Are you going to call Jace?"

"I'm going to see if I'm actually pregnant first. I don't want to tell him and it be a false alarm." I said and she nodded.

"Can I come with you?" She asks and I smile and nod. I couldn't believe this was happening, and if I was pregnant, than Jace and I would have to deal with a wedding, plus a pregnancy.

 **Time Jump – Next Day**

 **Clary POV:**

I walked into the office, told the nurse my name and sat in the seats and waited or my name to be called. Izzy picked up a magazine and I was picking at my nails. I was nervous. Jace and I had sex right before I left, and I thought we were being careful, but I guess things go wrong sometimes. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Izzy grabbed my arm. My name was called and we headed back to the office. A couple minutes later Dr. Holloway walked in.

"Hello Clarissa, and you are?"

"Izzy. Her best friend." She said proudly and I smiled.

"So, we're going to take some blood, and put a rush on it, so the results should be back before the day is over. I'll call when we have them." She said and I nodded. Getting my blood taken only took about 10 minutes before Izzy and I were on our way back to my apartment. I didn't have the attention span to do anything today, and Izzy understood. We stayed on my couch watching trashy TV until the phone rang. I ran to it, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Clarissa, we just got your results back, and congratulations! You're about a month and a half along." She said and my heart skipped a beat. "I'd like to schedule an ultrasound for you. I have an appointment available in two days, 9 am?"

"That works. Thank you Dr. Holloway." I said and hung up. Izzy was standing with anticipation. "I'm pregnant, and I'm about a month and a half along." I said and she screamed. "This is so exciting!"

"I have an ultrasound in two day."

"When are you going to tell Jace?"

"I'm going to get a sonogram and than go visit him and give it to him." I said and she nodded with the biggest smile on her face. I was terrified but Jace was going to be out in 3 months, and I knew everything would be better once he was here with me.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Izzy and I were waiting in the doctors office again and when my name was called I got up and made my way into the room. The nurse told me to lift my shirt up and she would apply the gel. It was freezing, but I completely forgot about that when I heard the heartbeat of my baby. It was absolutely amazing, and I couldn't wait to tell Jace now.

"Excuse me." The nurse said and suddenly I was worried. She was back not a minute later with Dr. Holloway, and they were looking at the machine.

"Can either of you tell me what's going on?" I said and Dr. Holloway turned around and smiled at me.

"It looks like you're having multiples Clarissa." She said and my eyes widened.

"How many? Like twins?" I said and she shook her head. She directed my attention back to the screen.

"You see these three blobs so to speak?" She said and I nodded. "You're having at least three babies. I think there may be four, considering the blob looks different than the others." She said and my jaw dropped.

"Four babies?" I said and Dr. Holloway nodded.

"Would you like a picture?" She asked and I nodded. The nurse cleaned off the gel, and I sat up while she printed the pictures. I set up my next appointment and than Izzy and I were left in the room alone.

"Four babies." I said and Izzy laughed.

"Girl, you are going to get huge." She laughed and I smacked her on the arm.

"I'm going to call Jace, can you drive me there, I'm actually pretty tired but I want to tell him now." I said and she nodded. I took out my phone and dialed the psych ward.

"Hello, Jade Psychiatric Hospital, this is Amatis, how may I help you?"

"Hey Amatis, it's Clary."

"Clary dear, how are you doing?"

"I'm great. Can you ask Jace if I can come visit him later today?"

"Of course sweetie. Give me a moment." She said and she put me on hold. I listened to the shitty music before she came back. "He said of course. We'll see you soon."

"Izzy is with me as well, but she won't be visiting anyone." I said and I heard Amatis laugh.

"Of course. Can't wait to see you two."

"Can't wait to see you either Amatis. Bye." We hung up and I took a deep breath and Izzy started driving to the psych ward.

 **Time Jump – At Psych Ward**

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting at the table where Clary and I always played checkers waiting for her to get here. I was surprised when Amatis asked if she could visit. I was always opened to seeing Clary. I sat there playing solitaire when someone cleared their throat and Clary was standing there. Everyone's eyes were immediately on her. None of these new kids knew who she was. I walked over to her and scooped her into my arms. It felt amazing to hold her again. When I let go I walked us over to the table.

"It's weird not knowing anyone here." She said and I laughed.

"It's weird being the old guy now." I said and she laughed. "So, what's with the spontaneous visit?"

"I have something to tell you." She said and my heart sank. " I wasn't feeling well a couple days ago so I went to the doctor." She said and I was waiting for her to continue. "I'm pregnant. I'm about a month and a half along." She said and my heart skipped a beat.

"We're having a baby?" I said and she shook her head. For a moment I thought she was saying it was someone else's, but a month and a half ago she was in here, so I immediately let that thought go.

"We're having four." She said as she slid a picture over to me. I took it and looked at it and I had no idea what I was looking at. "Those blobs, are our kids."

"Four babies?" I said and she nodded. She looked absolutely terrified. But I couldn't be happier. I stood up and let the whole ward know. "I'm going to be a father!" I yelled and everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess Luke and the others thought something was happening because they all came running in.

"What's happening?" Luke said and I laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad. That's what's happening Luke!" I said and he smiled.

"Congratulations Jonathan, and you too Clarissa." He said and I sat back down and everyone went back to their business, and I took Clary's hands in mine and pulled her out of the seat and over to my lap.

"I can't believe we're having four babies." I said and she laughed.

"I was shocked." She said and I laughed. "I can't wait until you get out of here." She said and I gave her a quick kiss.

"Me either. I'm sorry you have to deal with this alone."

"Izzy's been very helpful, but I'd prefer you." She said and I gave her another kiss as I nodded. She stayed for a couple hours, and I caught up with Izzy and Clary, and after they left I just I couldn't wait to get out and start living my life with Clary, and my babies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – Three Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I was getting out today, but I didn't tell Clary. She thinks I'm getting out tomorrow, on my actual birthday, but Luke and Hodge told me I could leave today and surprise her. She was almost 5 months pregnant, and it had been confirmed that she was indeed carrying four babies, and I was still has happy as the day she told me. I grabbed all my stuff, said goodbye to the staff, and the few kids that I could tolerate here and made my way to the car my father brought up for me. I took a deep breath before I started the car and headed towards Clary's apartment, and I couldn't get the smile off my face the whole ride.

 **Time Jump – Two Hours Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I pulled up to the apartment, stood in front of it for a moment, took a deep breath and headed up to her floor. I was standing in front of her door about to knock when I heard someone talking behind me.

"I wouldn't knock on that door if I was you." She said and I turned around.

"Why not?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"I heard she was in a psych ward for a while. Certifiably insane." She said and I wanted to smile, but I kept a straight face. "Plus, she's pregnant, like super pregnant. I've never seen a male enter or exit her apartment, so her baby daddy probably found out her history and bolted." She laughed. "Can't say I blame him." She said and at the moment I knocked. She was still standing there when Clary opened the door, and when I looked at her she as huge. Her smile got ten times bigger.

"Jace! What are you doing here?" She yelled and I pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted to surprise my beautiful fiancé and my babies." I said as I leaned down and kissed her swollen belly.

"Wait, you're the baby daddy?" The girl said, and I had almost forgot she was there.

"Proud baby daddy." I said and Clary giggled.

"But she's crazy. She was in a psych ward." She said and I laughed.

"Where do you think we met?" I said and her jaw dropped. "Lovely talking to you….?" She was about to answer when Clary spoke.

"Bitchney." Clary interjected. "Or Brittany, but who really cares." She said and I laughed again. She huffed and walked back into her apartment and slammed the door. Clary ushered me into her…or our apartment and I just couldn't get over the fact that I was out and how big Clary was.

"I can't believe how big you got." I said and Clary rubbed her belly.

"That's what having four kids does to you!" She said and she joined me on the couch. "Plus, I'm tiny, so I just look bigger."

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I rubbed her belly.

"Very tired. But I'm getting through." She said and at that moment I felt movement. "Looks like they're excited to see you too."

"Man, I can't believe I missed out on five months of this."

"You're here now. That's all that matter." She said and I leaned forward and kissed her. Finally being with Clary, and not having to worry about her being alone in this apartment was absolutely everything to me, and I couldn't wait to experience this journey with her now.

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting in the hospital bed waiting for the C-section to happen. Since I'm so small a vaginal birth was out of the question, and I couldn't wait to not be pregnant anymore. Don't get me wrong, it was totally worth it but I just wanted to meet my babies, and start raising them with Jace.

After about an hour, Dr. Holloway finally came in and told us it was time. They prepped me, and wheeled me down to the OR, and it was finally time to meet our babies. Jace was by my side the whole time, and I was so grateful that he was here with me. I couldn't do with without him. There was a whole lot of pressure and I knew the procedure had started. Jace was whispering the sweetest things in my ear to calm me down and it was working.

"Baby A, is a healthy baby boy." Dr. Holloway said and Jace leaned down and kissed me. A couple minutes later there was more cries. "Baby B is a beautiful little girl." Dr. Holloway announced and I shed some tears. Another couple minutes even more cries filled the room. "Baby C, is another beautiful little girl." She said and I smiled. I was excited to see what gender the next one was. Finally we heard more cries and I was so anxious for her to announce it. "Baby D is yet another little girl." She said and I laughed. "Jace, if you'd like to go up to the nursery and get a look at your kids, I'm going to close Clary up." He nodded and gave me a kiss.

"I love you." He said and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed my forehead before he left the OR. Three girls and one little boy. I couldn't believe it, but I was super exited. I couldn't wait for this operation to be over and to hold my babies in my hand. Drowsiness took me over and before I knew it I was out.

I woke up feeling extremely groggy. When I opened my eyes I saw Jace standing over four little cribs and I smiled.

"Jace." I said and she turned around and started towards me. "How are they?"

"Perfect Clare. Absolutely perfect." He says and I can't help but cry. I was so happy they were all here and healthy. "Want to hold them and give them names?" He asks and I nod. He hands me two girls, and he has the other two. "So, while I was looking at them waiting for you to get out of surgery, I was thinking about our boy." He said and the way he said _our boy_ just made my whole body shiver. "I think I have the perfect name for him."

"What's that?"

"Andrew. Andrew Herondale." He said and I smiled.

"I love it, and I think his middle name should be Jonathan."

"After the nurse?" Jace mocked and I laughed. "I'm offended."

"No, after his father. The best man I know." I said and he laughed.

"I love it. What about our little girls?"

"I've been thinking about that, and going through names there is one that won't leave so I think it's a sign that one of them should be named that."

"What is it?"

"Jennifer."

"Jennifer. Jenny. Jenny Herondale. I love it." He said and I smiled.

"Alright, who wants to be Jennifer?" I asked the babies and the one in my right arm yawned. "And we have a winner. Welcome to the world Jenny." I said as I kissed her head. "Now for the other two." I said and Jace had put Andrew back in his crib followed by Jenny. I was looking at my other daughter and thinking of the perfect name when it hit me. "What about Heather?"

"I like it. Heather Herondale. Love the double H." He said and I smiled.

"We have one more." I said and he looked at our other daughter. I could tell her was thinking hard about it.

"For some reason there is only one name popping into my head, and I think it suits her well."

"What is it?"

"Roxanne." He said and I looked at her, and I smiled.

"I think Roxanne is perfect. We can call her Roxy for short." I said and he smiled. Jace had put Heather and Roxanne in their cribs and when the nurse walked in asking if they had names yet we smiled at told her.

Andrew Jonathan Herondale

Jennifer Isabelle Herondale

Heather Joy Herondale

Roxanne Francesca Herondale

Our perfect babies were the most amazing things I could have ever asked for, just like Jace. We may have our problems but we had each other, and we had our friends, and we now had our family, and nothing was ever going to break us apart. Things weren't perfect but we had each other, and that's all we needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump – Seven Months Later**

 **Clary:**

It was Christmas and Jace and I had invited the friends from the psych ward to spend it with us. Well, the ones that still lived in New York. Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and Alec were all coming over and I was super excited to see them again. I haven't seen Magnus or Alec since they were both released and knowing they were coming over was amazing. Izzy of course comes over every chance she gets to play dress up with the babies. Jace never lets her get her hands on Andrew though. He thinks she'd put him in a dress, and he wasn't going to subject him to torture that young. If he wants to wear a dress when he's older that's okay, but as long as he had no voice, Jace was going to be it. I walked into the living room to see Jace playing with all four of the babies. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him with them. He looked up and smiled at me, and I just couldn't believe this was my life.

"Hey." He said as he stood up and walked over to give me a kiss.

"Hey." I smiled back. "How are they?" I asked as we both looked at our babies.

"Perfect. Like their mother." He said and I couldn't help but smile. He grabbed my hand and walked us over to the couch. Over the past 7 months they all have developed their own interesting personality.

Andrew was exactly like Jace. He had golden blonde hair, golden eyes, and he was growing exceptionally fast for a baby. I knew he was going to get Jace's height. Jenny was a mini me. She had curly red hair, and my green eyes. She's the smallest of the babies, and she was already covered in freckles. Heather and Roxy were a mix of a Jace and I. They both had strawberry blonde hair, but Heather had Jace's eyes, and Roxy had mine.

I leaned off the couch and picked Roxy up and cuddled her into my chest. I loved my babies more than I ever thought was possible. Jace and them were the most important people in my life, and I looked over at Jace and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"What?" I asked and he laughed.

"I just love seeing you with them. It makes me happy, and it makes me remember how incredibly lucky I am to have you, and our four kids." He said and I smiled and handed Roxy over to him. He gladly took her, gave her a huge kiss and she giggled. I reached down and grabbed Heather and handed her to Jace as well. I reached down and grabbed Jenny and Andrew and snuggled them into my arms.

"Have I ever thanked you for these four?" I said and Jace smiled, and nodded.

"I think you thank me at least once a day." He said and I leaned down and kissed Andrew on the head. "Have I ever thanked you for these four?" He asked and I nodded. "Good, because they wouldn't be possible without you." He said and he gave me a quick kiss, before there was a knock on the door. I put Jenny and Andrew down and went and opened it to see everyone standing there. Izzy gave me a quick one armed hug before rushing into the living room to see the babies. Simon, Alec and Magnus all filed in and when we reached the living room Izzy was hugging all the babies at once.

"So these are the little ones that Izzy can't stop talking about?" Alec says and I laughed.

"Yes. Andrew is in the grey onsie. Jenny is in the orange one. Roxy is in the red. And Heather is in the green." I said and they nodded. "I'm glad you all made it. I really couldn't wait for you to meet them." I said and everyone nodded walked over to Izzy. They all look nervous so I walked over and took Andrew from Izzy and handed him to Simon. I took Jenny and handed her to Magnus, and I took Roxy and handed her to Alec. They looked uncomfortable but after a few moments they warmed up to holding babies, and they all had smiles on their faces.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in about an hour, so have fun with the kids, and Jace and I will be making dinner!" I started walking away when I heard my name.

"Clary, I now know the real reason why you invited us." Simon said and I was confused until he smiled. "You just needed babysitters." He said and I laughed.

"That's just a perk. I wanted my babies to meet the people that helped me through the hardest years of my life."

"But isn't that was Jace is for?" Alec said and I laughed.

"Yes, well they already know their father." I said and they smiled. "You four mean a lot to me, we spent years in that place, and you are the only friends I've ever had." I said and they nodded. "You're my family. I want you all to know my babies."

"As long as they aren't as arrogant as Jace." Simon said and I laughed.

"Well, you have Jace's clone in your arms right now, so I'd be careful when you insult Jace." I said and just as I finished speaking Andrew slapped Simon. I couldn't hold it in, I burst into a fit of laughed and Jace was laughing with me.

"That's my boy." Jace said and Izzy went over and kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Never insult a mans father while holding said man." She said and Jace walked over and grabbed Andrew and kissed him, and Andrew started giggling.

Simon had a tiny hand print on his face, and I honestly couldn't help the smile on my face when looking at the group. Life was great, and I couldn't wait to see where it went from here. I was pulled out of my head when there was a knock on the door. I was confused. I didn't invite anyone else for Christmas and when I opened the door and my eyes widened.

"Mom?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Clary POV:**

"Clarissa." She says and I wince at my name. I walk out into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and she almost looks hurt.

"I went to Jade to speak with you, and Amatis told me you had been released a year and a half ago."

"I was."

"And why didn't you call?" She asks and I'm shocked.

"You really think I would call you after everything I went through?" I said and she looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Clarissa." God I really hated my full name. "You were in there because of a stalker."

"He was part of the reason, but there were others. How about the fact that dad used to beat me? Or that I was never good enough for you, and you told me every single day. I was miserable around you guys, and you didn't even care." I said and she didn't even flinch. "Why are you here mom?"

"When I asked Luke where you were, he told me where you lived."

"He can't do that."

"I'm still your mother."

"We haven't talked in almost 10 years." I yelled and my apartment door opened and Jace walked out.

"Who is this Clarissa?"

"This is Jace, my fiancé." I said and that got a reaction.

"Were you going to tell me?" She seemed really annoyed.

"Not really. Doesn't really concern you." I said and she looked livid.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?" She said. "You are my daughter."

"I haven't been your daughter for a long time." I said and I heard a cry. "Now, if you'll excuse me, our kids need our attention." I said and I ran back into my apartment.

"Children? As in plural?" She followed me and Jace followed after her. Izzy was bouncing Jenny, while the other three were holding a crying baby and looked absolutely lost. Jace and I immediately went to relieve them of their duties. Jace grabbed Andrew and Roxy, and I took Heather. My mother was standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold. After Jace and I calmed down the rest of the babies, Jace and I put them to sleep. And I looked back towards my mother.

"If you're staying for dinner, it'll be ready in an hour and a half. If you aren't, please leave." I said and she looked at the four sleeping babies.

"What are their names?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Andrew is the boy. Jenny is in the orange, Roxy is in red, and Heather is in green." I said and she nodded.

"How old are they?"

"7 months." I said and she nodded again. She walked over to the couch and sat down and looked at them. Everyone looked at me and I smiled. "That is my mother everyone, Jocelyn Morgenstern."

"Wait, your last name isn't Fray?"

"I changed mine when I went to Jade." I said and they nodded. My mom didn't leave the couch, and she just stared at the babies. "I'm going to go get dinner prepared. Jace watch her with the babies, I don't trust her. I'm sorry if she bombards you guys with questions. She's not the nicest, and I promise I didn't invite her." I said and Jace nodded and kissed me on the lips. The rest followed after him and I took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen. This was going to be a very interesting Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – First Birthday**

 **Jace POV:**

I had woken up extra early today to make Clary breakfast. Even though this was the babies first birthday, Clary deserved this day as much as them. She has been amazing with them. I had to work crazy hours to be able to keep up with four kids, but I didn't regret a single thing. Those kids and Clary are my life, and I'd do anything for them. I was almost done when I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Clary standing there.

"What are you doing awake?" I ask and she yawns.

"I heard noise. I thought we were being robbed." She said with sarcasm. "So naturally I came out here to save the coffee." She finished and I laughed. I grabbed her a cup and walked over and gave her a kiss. "Seriously, what is all this for?"

"It's the babies first birthday." I said and she smiled.

"I know that, and unless they can all of the sudden eat pancakes, that's not who you made this breakfast for."

"You deserve this day as much as they do."

"Jace." She said but I cut her off.

"You are absolutely amazing with them, and they wouldn't be here without you. Sure I provided the sperm, but you carried them, you gave birth to them, and you are raising them so incredibly well Clare. I know I work like crazy, and sometimes you get annoyed with how much I work, but I do it all so we can give our kids what they need." I said and I made my way over to her, and I grabbed her hands. "We didn't have the best families. In one way or another, they were fucked up, and I'll be damned if our kids ever feel the way we did."

"Jace." She said and she reached up and put her hand on my cheek. "You are the best father to those four kids. I wouldn't want to have kids with anyone else in this world." She said and gave me a kiss.

"While we're on the subject, my father called me the other day." I said and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"He himself fell off the bandwagon at some point and he recently just got himself together and he wants to meet up with me."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I was hoping, that you and the kids could come and meet him." I said and her eyes widened. "You can say no, it was just a thought."

"I think it's a great idea." She said. "I think it's important for our kids to know their grandparents. Jocelyn has been around for a couple months, I highly doubt they will ever meet my dad, at least, I never want them too, and I don't know about your mom, but if your dad is doing better, I think it'd be great for him to meet them."

"Really?"

"Really. Jace, we already know we aren't going to let anything happen to our kids. We are going to love them, and take care of them, and make sure they realize how important they are to us everyday." She said and she stood up and sat on my lap. "Just because our parents sucked doesn't mean we will."

"I know, it's just, I haven't seen him since I asked for the ring, and even that visit was short." I said and she kissed me on the cheek.

"You won't have to meet him alone. I'll be there, and so will our kids." She said and I smiled.

"You're right. Thank you." I said and she smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when we heard something from the baby monitor, we both got up and walked to the nursery, and all four of them were standing in their cribs. I put my arm around Clary and pulled her into my side and smiled. This was perfect.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day i was meeting with my father, and the day he was finally meeting my kids. I didn't tell him about them because he has a tendency to freak out, and with him doing so well with recovering, I didn't want anything to go wrong. We had agreed to meet at a restaurant and I was currently sitting in a booth waiting for him. I was fidgeting with my fingers when I heard a throat clear. I looked up and there he was.

"Jonathan." He said and I stood.

"I prefer Jace now dad." I said and he nodded and sat down.

"So, I was under the impression this fiancé of yours would be here." He said and I nodded. "Are you two no longer engaged?"

"We are. She should be here soon." I said and he nodded. It was silent for a moment before I spoke again. "There is actually more people coming today."

"Who is that?" He asked and at that moment the door opened and in walked Clary with the kids. I smiled and my father caught my gaze and followed it. Clary walked over and I gave her a kiss and grabbed two of the kids.

"Dad, this is Clary, my fiancé, and our kids." I said and his eyes widened.

"You have kids?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. I asked the waitress for four highchairs, and when she brought them out we put the kids in them.

"Yea, they are a year old. Just turned one a couple days ago actually." I said and Jenny started giggling.

"What are their names?"

"Andrew is the only boy. Heather has the purple flower in her hair. Roxy is in the red dress. And Jenny is in grey." Clary said and he nodded. "We never formally met, I'm Clary. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too dear. I can't believe you have four kids." My dad said and I laughed.

"When she first told me, I was floored. Four is a lot, but I don't know what I would do without them." I said and Clary leaned into me.

"I'm proud of you Jon….Jace." My father said and I smiled. "You've really turned your life around."

"You can thank Clary for that. I'd be lost without her." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you Clary." My dad said and I could tell he really meant it. "Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course." Clary said and she got up. "You can hold Roxy, she's normally the happiest with strangers." Clary said and she took Roxy and handed her to my father. Roxy was her happy self as usual. She was giggling and reaching up and grabbing at my fathers necklace. He had a smile that I haven't seen on him in years. He looked really happy, and I was glad that he called to get back together. It might be a little strange at first, just like how Clary is with Jocelyn, but I think it will be good for both of us, and I was happy that my kids would have a relationship with their grandfather.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Time Jump – Five Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The past five years have been amazing. The kids were now six years old, and man were they all little balls of energy. Stephan and Jocelyn have been in our lives since they both showed but and I was glad, but I was still worried that letting them back into our lives considering what they put us through, but the kids loved them, and whatever makes them happy, I'm all for.

"Kids, come on! We're going to be late for school!" I yelled through the house and I heard four sets of footsteps begin to run. They all came out and stood in a line so that I could inspect their outfits.

"Mommy, why can't we stay with you?" Jenny asked and my heart melted.

"Because kindergarten is very important." I said and she nodded.

"We'll miss you." Andrew said and I bent down to their level.

"You will have each other, and it's only for half the day. Around lunch time, daddy is going to pick you up, and we're going to go out to lunch to celebrate!" I said and they all cheered. I got them into the car and in 15 minutes we were at the school. I walked them in and when we got to their classroom there was already a bunch of parents and kids. We walked over to the wall where the hooks were for their backpacks and found all their names. Once we were done we walked over to where the other kids were and they sat in the circle and I sat in a chair. A few moments later the teacher began talking.

"Hello parents and kids, I'm Mrs. Morten, and I'll be your kindergarten teacher this year." She said and the kids looked so excited. "What we want to do right now, is I want all the kids to introduce yourself to the room, and a little fact about yourself." She said and she called the first little boy up.

"My name is Robbie, and I like dinosaurs." He said and than sat down. A few more students went up until she pointed to Jenny, but all four went up with her.

"Oh, I guess we're getting a deal today." The teacher said and the parents chuckled.

"My name is Roxy." Jenny said and I hung my head, they had gotten into phase where they liked to pretend they were each other and I was hoping it would end before school, and I had to put a stop to it.

"Hold up." I said and everyone's eyes were on me. "Jenny, how many times have I told you, please don't pretend to be your sister."

"But mommy." Jenny said and I put my hand up and she stopped.

"I'm sorry, they are in this weird phase where they try and trick me and their father into believing they are each other." I said and the teacher nodded. "Jennifer is the one wearing the green dress, Andrew is the only boy, Heather is wearing the blue jacket, and Roxanne has her hair braided." I said and the teacher nodded. "Now, tell them all a fact about yourself." I said and they nodded.

"Well." Andrew started and I smiled. "I'm the oldest!" He said proudly and I laughed.

"I prefer to be called Jenny, and my favorite animal is a lizard!"

"I'm Heather, and I love to watch sports with my daddy."

"I prefer to be called Roxy, and I love playing with play-doh!" The teacher nodded and continued with the rest of the class. At the end she told the kids to go play and she wanted to talk to the parents.

"It was lovely meeting you all, and I can't wait to teach your kids this year. I know some are only part time students but I'm glad you chose to enroll them in this class. I know we'll have a lot of fun, especially with your quadruplets dear. They seem to have quite the personality on them."

"That they do, which is why they are only coming for half days. They can be quite a handful, and I thought just dipping their toes into the water was a smarter idea than throwing them into the deep end." I said and she laughed.

"Will you be here at 12:15 to pick them up?"

"No, their father will be here. His name is Jace Herondale, and once the kids see him, whatever they are doing will immediately be dropped and they will run to him, so stay out of the way of the stampede." I said and she laughed. She dismissed us and I took one look at the kids, and saw them playing with other kids and I knew they were going to be okay. I went out to the car and headed home. Not having them around will be weird but they needed other friends, and I was happy to see them adjusting so well.

 **Jace POV:**

I was heading over to the school to pick up the kids, and I was excited to see how their first day of kindergarten went. I knew it was hard on Clary to part with them for even a couple hours, so this was going to be quite the adjustment for her. I got to the school, and went to the office to figure out what room the kids were in. When I found out I made my way to the room. I knocked on the door and an older woman answered and I knew she was the teacher.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up.." I started but it was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Daddy!" I heard and I turned my head and I saw four kids running towards me. I bent down and they all ran into my arms. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too Jenny. But I can't wait to hear all about your day while we go out to eat with mommy. Go get your backpacks, and we'll go." I said and they nodded and ran away. "I'm sorry, I'm Jace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your wife warned me about the greeting you would get, and she wasn't lying."

"They are quite a handful, but they are great kids." I said and she smiled. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all. They were quite the opposite. I enjoy having them in my class, and I'm excited for the rest of the year." She said and by that time the kids were back. "Have a great rest of your day kids, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Mrs. Morten!" They all said in unison which caused her to laugh again and we made our way to my car. Ten minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant, and Clary was already waiting at a table. We walked in, I gave her a short kiss, and took my seat.

"So babies, how was your first day?" Clary asked and they got even more excited!

"It was great mommy!" Roxy said and I smiled. "I played with the girl named Morgan, and she was really nice!"

"That's great baby!"

"I played with Robbie mommy, and he likes lizards too. He says they remind him of mini dinosaurs." Jenny said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What about you Andrew and Heather? What did you do?"

"We colored a lot!" Andrew said and I smiled.

"You excited to go back tomorrow?" I asked and they all nodded. We ordered our food and sat there and listened to all their stories about the four hours they were in school, and they sounded like they really enjoyed it and I couldn't have been happier. I looked at Clary and she had the biggest smile on her face. Everyone was happy, and looking around at my family, I was nothing but smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifthteen**

 **Time Jump – Ten Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

How can I possibly describe the last 10 years? I think the only way you can describe it would be chaotic. We moved about 5 years ago, which was an absolute nightmare. The kids were absolutely amazing. Jace and I didn't want any more kids. Those four filled our lives with so much joy, and they were also such a handful but those were our pride and joy and we wouldn't trade them for the world.

Andrew was the typical jock. He played football, and was truly amazing at it. He was just like Jace, and they truly had such a special relationship. I wouldn't trade any of my kids, but I think Jace wishes that he had another son. Don't get me wrong, Jace loves his girls, but there is nothing like a father having a son.

Heather was a tomboy. She played soccer, and most of her friends were males. Jace hated it, but he knew that's just how she was. Andrew kept a close eye on her, and never let anything happen to her. She was brilliant, and was probably going to be the valedictorian of her class, and I was super proud of her. She was a very well rounded girl, and Jace and I were really proud of her.

Jenny was your typical girly girl. She was on the cheerleading team, she always worse dresses and skirts, and heels. She never went out side without make up and her hair curled. She was the polar opposite of Heather, and it was really funny to know they were quadruplets. Jenny was pretty well known around school, well at least that's what the other three say. She is the president of her class, and she's on the debate team. She really had everything going for her. She was nerdy, and girly, and competitive, and kinda cocky like Jace, but a wonderful girl.

Roxy was a total bookworm. She was artistic, like me, and she was the president of the art club, and she made all the props for the theater department. She was smart, and kind, and so so giving. She was right behind Heather in the smart department. She was on the fast tracks of being salutatorian and I couldn't be more proud of her.

All of my kids were so different, and unique, but they were each others best friends. Jenny always made sure Roxy was included in everything, whether it be homecoming shopping, or her group of friends. And Heather and Andrew attached at the hip because they loved sports and goofing around. Andrew made sure that all his sisters were always protected, and happy, and Heather, Jenny, and Roxy made sure that whatever girl was trying to get with Andrew wasn't going to break his heart. They were best friends, and I couldn't be happier. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around me.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Jace whisper in my ear and I smiled.

"Just how amazing our life is. How amazing our kids are. How amazing you are." I said as I turned around. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and he kissed me. "But if we don't leave now, we'll be late for Andrew's game and you know his ritual. He can't miss it." He said and I laughed and nodded. We made our way to the high school where Andrew would be playing, and Jenny would be cheering. Roxy and Heather were meeting us there, and I couldn't help but smile. We got there and took our seats with the other parents in the bleachers, along with Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus. We saw Andrew standing on the sideline with Jenny, Heather and Roxy. His ritual was so adorable. He gave each other his sisters a kiss on the cheek, him and Heather did their little handshake, and Roxy applied his favorite quote on the tape on his wrists, while Jenny put the war paint on his cheeks. I looked at Jace and smiled, my life was perfect, and I couldn't complain one bit.

 **Jenny POV:**

After the game was over a couple girls from the team were coming over to spend the night. Andrew was going out with buddies from the football team, Heather and Roxy went out for food, and my parents left already. We made it back to my house and opened the door and walked in. I looked around for my parents when I saw my mom sitting on the counter while my dads hands rest of either side of them. I could tell they were deep in conversation, but I couldn't help but smile.

"You're parents are the cutest." I heard my friend Monica say. "They just look so in love."

"I know, I hope I have a marriage like that one day." I said. "I don't think that I'll ever find a guy who is as in love with me, as my father is in love with my mom."

"They are so in tune with each other." Becky says and I nod.

"Yea, he moves, she moves." I said and my dad looked up and locked eyes with me.

"We didn't hear you come in." He said and my mom turned around still on the counter as she leans against my dad.

"We just got back." I said and he smiled.

"Hungry?" He asks and I nod. "Anything in particular that you want?"

"Chinese!" Monica shouts and he laughs.

"I'll order right away." He said and he scooped my mom up and she shrieked.

"What are you doing?" She said as she laughed.

"Giving them their space." My dad said as he walked into the living room.

"I can walk." My mom said and my dad smirked.

"Yea, but I like you this close." He said as he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. "I'll call when I get to our room, and when it's here I'll give you money." He said and I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem baby." He kissed my temple and walked up the stairs. I turned towards my friends and we made our selves comfy on the couch. Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang, and my dad descended the stairs. He handed my 50 bucks and I went and got the food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until we completely pigged out on the food. I don't know how long we were up for but I drifted off to sleep thinking about how lucky I was to have them as my parents.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Heather POV:**

I had a soccer game today, and I was freaking out. The team that we were playing was the defending champs and they were fantastic. Even better than they were last year. I was sitting at my lunch table completely lost in thought when all the guys showed up.

"Why do you look like you just lost your favorite pair of cleats?" Joey said and I laughed.

"This game is going to be tough." I said and they all nodded. They were all on the boys soccer team, and they knew how good this school was.

"You're one of the best defenders in the district, you're going to be on fire today." Charlie said and I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks guys." I said and they nodded. "Have any of you seen Andrew?"

"I'm pretty sure he was making out with Carly in an empty classroom." Thomas said and we all laughed.

"Classy." I said and as if his ears were burning he walked into the caf and over to me. He grabbed a chair and sat it right next to me. He was always very watchful when it came to my friends. He didn't trust them, and although it got annoying sometimes, I appreciated him always having my back.

"Get out of your head sis. It's only going to psych you out even more." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. He always knew how to calm me down. The rest of lunch was spent talking about football, or baseball, or basketball. Pretty much any sport that they all played, and I was glad because it gave me something else to think about.

 **Andrew POV:**

I was standing on the sidelines watching the girls soccer team warm up with a bunch of my football buddies. I knew they came to look at the girls, but I was purely here to support Heather. I knew she was still freaking out, but I also knew just how badass she was at soccer and knew she was going to be just fine.

"Hey man." I looked to my left and saw Ashton approach.

"What up man? What are you doing here?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Just thought I'd come watch." I raise one eyebrow at him and he laughs. "Okay, so I might like one of the girls on the team." He says and I nod.

"Which one?" I ask and he hesitates. Oh no.

"Well…." He rubs the back of his neck and I shake my head.

"Not Heather." I said and he smiled.

"I can't help it. She's a great girl." He said and I had to take a deep breath.

"How long?" I ask and he avoids eye contact.

"Since last year." He said and I shake my head. "I know she's your quadruplet so she means a lot to you."

"She means everything to me." I cut him off and he nods. "They all do. They are my best friends, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt them."

"I know that. I don't even know if she likes me back. I just wanted to watch her play." I nod and the whistled blows and I make my way down to the field to talk to Heather. Jenny and Roxy join me and we're all talking to her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we did our handshake. Jenny rebraided her hair, and Roxy bent down and triple knotted her cleats knowing that they always come untied during games. Once we were done, Jenny, Roxy and I made our way up to mom and dad. I kept Ashton in my line of sight, and sighed. I couldn't stop him from liking Heather, but I swear if he hurts her he is getting the shit beat out of him.

 **Roxy POV:**

I had an art show this weekend and I was really nervous. My four pieces were the main event and I had no idea how they would react to my work. I didn't even let my family see them. I wanted them to be surprised but I also didn't want them to hate them, considering they were the inspiration. I was setting up at the school and getting the pieces set up the way I like it. One was of Andrew on the sideline holding up his helmet for the national anthem. The one of Heather was her standing on the fielding. Jenny was standing up at the podium in one of her debates, and the fourth was of my parents. They were standing with their arms wrapped around each other deep in conversation. I was really proud of my work, and I hoped that they were too. I stepped out of the building just in time to see them all walking up.

"Hey guys." I said and gave them all hugs.

"Hey baby." My mom said and I smiled. "We're really excited and intrigued to see what you did. Considering you wouldn't let any of us see."

"Yea, I mean you show me every drawing Rox." Jenny said and I laughed.

"I know, but I wanted you to be surprised tonight." I said and they nodded. "Well, they are in there, and I didn't tell you this but they are the main event."

"We are so proud of you kiddo." My dad said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, I think I kept you waiting long enough." I said and we walked inside. I let them all walk in front of me because I was a nervous wreck. They were in the middle of everything else and I took a deep breath while they all looked at the work. After several moments of silence I couldn't take it anymore. "So? What do you think?" I asked and they all turned around.

"You are phenomenal Roxy." Heather said and I smiled.

"Seriously, you're the best artist I know. You captured me perfectly." Jenny said and she gave me a hug.

"Can I keep this when this is over?" Andrew asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Seriously baby girl, you are so talented and your mom and I are so proud." Dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"You guys are my biggest inspiration and I wanted everyone to know that." I said and I was immediately brought into a group hug. Andrew kissed me on the cheek, Jenny fixed my hair, and Heather untangled my necklace. "I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetie." Mom said and everyone nodded. I showed them all the rest of the artwork, but they couldn't' stop talking about the pictures of themselves. I was happy that they liked them, and I was excited to continue creating beautiful works of art of my favorite people in the world.

 **Jace POV:**

After the art show the kids went out and did their own thing, which left Clary and I alone, and it was awesome. We don't get a lot of alone time these days, and I loved spending time with her. This week had been jammed packed with activities for the kids, accept Jenny. Her big debate wasn't for a couple more months, and we were all excited to see her kick ass like she always did. I grabbed Clary as we laid in bed and she cuddled into my side.

"You know, I'm incredibly proud of our kids." I said and she laughed.

"So am I. They are truly all so talented and amazing." She said as she propped herself up on her elbows. "We did good."

"Yea we did, and I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you." I said and she pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you too." She said as she rested her head back on my chest. Life was amazing with Clary and the kids and I was excited to experience how much more amazing things would happen in the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry this took me forever to update, but I had no idea where I was going with this. I don't think this story has many chapters left, but who knows if it will take a turn into some uncharted territory. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Time Jump – Three Months Later**

 **Heather POV:**

Soccer season was coming to a close, and all we had left was the state championship game left and I was a nervous wreck. It was a rematch from last year, and I really wanted to win. I was sitting in my history class not paying attention when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and it was Ashton.

"Hey." I said and he smiled.

"Hey, you good?"

"Yea. Why?"

"You're all twitchy." He said and I laughed.

"I just have the game on my mind. I'm nervous." I said and he smiled.

"You'll kick ass Heather. You always do." He said and I couldn't help but smile. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I was thinking, maybe after the game we could go out and get something to eat." He said and I was shocked. He was really asking me out. I mean, he could honestly ask anyone. I thought Jenny was more of his type but here he was, asking me out.

"I'd like that." I said and he got the biggest smile on his face.

"Cool. And don't worry about the game. You guys are ten times better than the other team." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, and when I got home and went into my room I realized that I had no idea what to do about Ashton. I mean, I've never been on a date. I was so focused on soccer that it never occurred to me. There was only one options. Jenny. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened.

"Hey Heather, what's up?" She asked.

"I need your advice." I asked and she moved aside so that I could walk in.

"What advice can I bestow upon you this evening?" She said and I laughed.

"Dating."

"You have a date?" She practically yelled, and I nodded. "With who?"

"Ashton."

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know, but I have no idea what I'm doing." I confessed. "I've never been on a date."

"It's not as scary as it seems. If you really like him, it shouldn't be awkward at all." She said.

"Yea, but I'm awkward." I said and she laughed.

"No you aren't Heather."

"Yes I am Jenny. I grew up playing with the boys. I'm practically one of them. Most of my friends are guys, I'm not girly. I don't know the first thing about dating a guy."

"Heather, you are gorgeous, and you're funny, and athletic, and smart. You are any guys dream girl, don't you dare sell yourself short in that department. If Ashton didn't really like you for who you are, he wouldn't have asked you out."

"I guess."

"No, I'm serious. Now, when is your date?"

"He asked to take me out after the championship game." I said and she smiled.

"See, he asked you out knowing full well you would be in full uniform and probably sweating your ass off, and he still wants to take you out." She said. "You'll do fine Heather. I promise you."

"Okay. I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. I mean, I've known Ashton for years."

"Exactly. He's your friend, and sometimes friends make the perfect dates." She said and I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Jenny."

"Of course Heather." She said and I left her room and went back to mine. The championship game was in three days, and now at least I didn't have to worry about the date that was coming after it. I knew it would be a little bit weird, but I also knew Ashton and that gave me a leg up. For right now, my only focus in the game.

 **Time Jump – Championship Game**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day of Heather's game and I was nervous. I knew she was an amazing athlete, and I knew she worked so hard for this, but I also knew how she was when she lost, and after being ripped off last year, I wanted this so badly for her. Jace, Jenny, Roxy, Andrew, and I were all sitting in the stands with the rest of the group cheering her on. She was absolutely amazing, and I was super proud of her. The game was tied 1-1 when the time ran out which meant over time. I nervously grabbed Jace's hand and he squeezed back and pulled me into him.

"She's going to be okay Clare." He said and I smiled.

"I know, I just really want this win for her." I said and he pressed his lips to mine. I got completely lost in the moment until our kids started gagging.

"Come on mom, we don't want to see you making out with dad in public." Andrew said and I laughed.

"He kissed me." I said defensively while I gave Andrew a slight push.

"But you willingly gave into him. I know us Herondale men are irresistible but at least wait until we get home." He smirked and I just couldn't believe how much like Jace he was.

"You Herondale men are something." I said and Jace and Andrew both laughed.

"No one can resist us." Andrew said and I heard Simon snort.

"Oh trust me, plenty of people can resist you." He said and Andrew turned around.

"Do I need to smack you again Uncle Simon?" Andrew asked and Simon just glared as the rest of us laughed. When we told Andrew that story he laughed for a solid 20 minutes and he's never let Simon forget it.

"You were barely a year old, you didn't smack me on purpose, it was an accident." He said and everyone laughed again.

"Keep telling yourself that Uncle Simon. I knew what I was doing. No one insults my dad and gets away scotch free." He said and Jace stuck out his fist and Andrew gave him a fist bump. We all turned back to the game to watch Heather, and there was barely any time left when we received a corner kick. Heather had one of the most accurate kicks on the team and she normally took all the corner kicks. I grabbed Jace's hand again and was barely sitting on the bleachers. I took a deep breath, the whistle was blown, Heather took the kick, it landed right in the middle of the group of girl and somehow it made it in the back of the net. The crowd went crazy and Heather was jumping around on the field. The goalie grabbed the ball and kicked it to midfield. All they had to do was keep it out of their back territory for made 2 minutes and we would be champions.

Those 2 minutes felt like a lifetime. Our team was doing a good job at defending but you could tell all the girls were tired. They had been playing for a while now, and it was taking a toll on their bodies, especially because it was cold outside. When the whistle blew for the final time everyone erupted, and the team stormed the field to congratulate the players. I couldn't have been more proud of Heather and everything she's done. I knew how much this game meant to her, and for her to finally be able to call herself a champion was really cool.

"Alright kids." I said as I turned to Andrew, Jenny, and Roxy. "We're going to head home. We'll see you all there."

"Not all of us mom." Jenny said.

"Are you going out?" I asked and she smiled.

"Not me. Heather is." She said and I felt Jace tense, and I could see Andrew tense as well.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"On a date." Jenny smiled. I knew Heather probably went to her for some advice. I didn't blame her. Jenny knew everything about everything.

"With who?" Jace asked through gritted teeth.

"Ashton." Jenny said and Andrew looked like he was about to embark on a murderous adventure.

"That little shit." Andrew said and I smacked him.

"Language." I said. "She's 16 boys. This moment was bound to happen eventually. You two never worried this much when Jenny went out on her first date." I said.

"That's because Jenny asked the dude out. He wasn't seeking her out." Andrew said.

"And Ashton asked Heather out because he likes her." Jenny said. "She'll be fine. And if anything happens, she has a kick that could literally break his balls. I don't think we need to worry about her."

"My little girls are growing up." Jace said from behind me, and I smiled.

"You still have me daddy." Roxy said as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around her.

"Never grow up." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. Nobody wants to date me anyway, so you don't have to worry about that department."

"Anyone would be lucky to be with you Roxy." I said and she laughed.

"Nobody wants the art freak." She said as she rested her head on Jace's chest.

"That's not true." Jace said. "I wanted your mother. I still do." He said and I laughed.

"I don't mind. I just really want to focus on my art, get into a great art school, and make a name for myself." She said and I wrapped my arms around her and Jace.

"And when that happens, we will be at every single one of your galleries." I said as I kissed her head. "Alright, well, we'll see you three at home than." I said and they all nodded, and we made our way to our car.

"It feels like just yesterday we had them and now they are dating and they don't need us." Jace said and I smiled. We reached our car and I turned him around and pressed him up against the car and than pressed himself into him. His hands rested on my hips.

"They will always need us." I said as a stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. "They are 16, and growing up. That's what happens."

"But I wish they could have stayed 1 forever. I loved them at that age. My girls would cuddle into my side and Andrew wasn't as tall as me."

"We knew this day was coming." I said and he sighed. "On the bright side though, we have some time before they get home. Which means some alone time for mom and dad." I said and he got that smirk on his face.

"Let's go." He said and we got in the car and sped home. When we got in the door his lips were immediately on mine. We started stumbling backwards when he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Before I knew it he was laying me down on our bed and he broke away from the kiss. "I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace." I said and his lips were back on mine. We didn't want it going too far considering the kids were going to be home soon, but we only got so much alone time, and I was craving his touch. We were in the middle of making out when my phone started ringing. Jace stopped kissing me and I groaned and grabbed my phone, it was Andrew. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, I just wanted to call and tell you that Jenny, Roxy and I were all going to catch a movie tonight. So we won't be home until late." He said and I couldn't even begin to express how happy I was.

"Of course. Have fun!" I said and he hung up and I put my phone down.

"What was that all about babe?" Jace asked.

"Andrew, Jenny, and Roxy are going to go to the movies. And Heather is on her date, which means, I get you all to myself tonight." I said as I crawled over to him and he had that devilish smirk on his face.

"Good. I was trying so hard not to rip your clothes off." He said as his lips found my neck. Before I knew it, all our clothes were off, and we were tangled in our sheets. After all these years Jace still made me feel like the sexiest, most beautiful, and happiest woman in the world, and even though he was sad that our kids were growing up, I was pretty happy having the house to ourselves so we could be together again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Time Jump – Five Months Later**

 **Heather POV:**

Things have been absolutely perfect lately. Ashton and I have been dating for almost five months now and I was really happy. Soccer was now in full swing for my year round club and I was still loving every minute of it. I don't know what I would do without soccer. It was my escape when everything started to overwhelm me and nothing has been able to calm me down quite like it. I had forgotten my history textbook in my locker and went back to grab it while my siblings waited for me outside. I was walking out when I saw Ashton round the corner. It was weird, because he told me that he had practice today but it was well into practice when I saw him, so I followed. When I turned I saw him kissing another girl. I was shocked, but I couldn't look away.

"I missed you baby." He said and I wanted to puke.

"I missed you too. When are you going to get rid of Heather? It's been months babe. I want you to myself." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't found the right opportunity yet. I promise I'll break up with her soon." He said and it took everything in me not to punch him in the face. "But where were we?" He said and they started making out. I quickly turned away and made my way to the car. I didn't even have it in me to cry, I was just royally pissed at him.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Roxy said.

"Just leave it alone. Can we please go home?" I asked and Andrew nodded. We all got in the car and made our way home. When we got there mom and dad were in the kitchen preparing dinner. I walked right past them and into my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I just wanted to be alone.

 **Jace POV:**

Heather stormed in and went straight to her room. It was unlike Heather to be pissed for no reason, but according to her siblings they had no idea what was wrong. Knowing Heather, she would tell us when she was ready, so we let her cool off for now. Clary and I finished preparing dinner and than went into the living room while it cooked. Jenny, Roxy and Andrew were in there with us and we were all watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Andrew said and he walked out. He came back in a moment later with Ashton.

"Hey Ashton, what are you doing here?" Clary asked.

"I came to speak with Heather. Is she here?" He asked.

"She's in her room." I said and as soon as I finished my sentence Heather was standing in the doorway. "Never mind."

"What do you want?" She said in a rather calm voice. The same calm voice I use when I'm extremely pissed.

"You didn't text me, so I thought I'd come over after practice to see if everything was alright." He said and Heather laughed. A deadly laugh that I wouldn't want directed at me.

"Right, how was practice by the way?" She asked.

"Good." Was all Ashton said.

"I'm glad." She faked smiled at him. She squinted at him and than started walking over to him. She yanked his shirt to the side, and than slapped him across the face.

"Damn." Jenny, Roxy, and Andrew all said at the same time.

"That's for cheating on me asshole." She said and she walked right back upstairs. Andrew was already in front of him looking like he was out for blood. Jenny and Roxy weren't far behind him. I got up and pulled all three of them away while Clary walked right up to Ashton.

"I think you better leave, before you really get your ass handed to you." She said. "And you mess with my daughter again, you'll have to answer to me." Ashton nodded and than left the house.

"I'm going to go check on Heather." Jenny said and I stopped her.

"I think this is a daddy daughter conversation." I said and they all nodded and I made my way up to Heather's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw Heather curled up on her bed crying. I walked over to her and joined her on the bed. I put my arm around her and she curled into my side. "Are you okay baby?"

"Daddy, I screwed up." She said through the sobs.

"How baby?" I asked.

"I trusted him." She said and I rubbed circles on her back.

"You didn't screw up. He did. He just lost one of the most amazing girls he could ever find."

"But why did he cheat? Why wasn't I enough for him?" She asked and I kissed her head.

"You're too good for him." I said and I felt her let out another sob. "Guys like Ashton don't know a good thing when they see it. He's a teenage boy who thinks that high school is his kingdom, and that it's all fun and games. He doesn't take into consideration those who he hurts." I said and she sat up and looked at me.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I used to be like him. I treated girl poorly, and I hooked up with too many to even count, and although I wasn't in a relationship with any of them, I cheated. I got their hopes up and I let them down. I broke their hearts and I didn't care because it was high school." I said and she looked shocked.

"What changed?" She asked and I sighed. Clary and I never told them how we met. It never came up and frankly we weren't planning on it either.

"I fucked up." I said and she laughed. "I had a rough childhood. I got into some trouble and lets just say my options were either jail or a psychiatric hospital." I said. She was now fully sitting up paying close attention. "That's where I met your mom."

"You were both in a psychiatric hospital?"

"Yea. Different reasons, but that's how we met. She was the most amazing person I had ever met. She made me feel like I wasn't crazy. That's also where I met your Uncle Simon, Uncle Alec, Uncle Magnus, Aunt Izzy. We were all there together."

"Seriously? For what?"

"Well, if you really want to know you have to ask the others, but I'll tell you my story. My parents fought a lot, and ended up getting divorced. My mom remarried to an asshole who liked to beat me. I was an alcoholic by the time I was 14, and had severe anger problems, and had a slight drug problem as well. I was arrested for vandalizing a ex's car. It was either jail for 5 years or the hospital for three. I chose the hospital. I'm too pretty for jail."

"Dad."

"What? Mom agreed."

"I still do." We heard and our head whipped around to the door where the rest of the family was all standing. "I wasn't going to interrupt but than I heard you explaining how we met, and I think they are old enough to know." She said and I motioned for them all to join us. Clary came over and sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Anyway, I realized that I messed up when I met your mom." I said and she blushed. "I realized that having one girl, who you cared about more than anything else in the world was way better than having a ton of girls. I took one look at your mom and that was that. I was done messing around, and Clary was it for me."

"Than I was released, he proposed before I left, I found out I was pregnant, and than he was released 4 months later." Clary added. "And here we are."

"So you two were crazy?" Andrew asked and we laughed.

"No. We just had a hard time." Clary said.

"Why were you there mom?" Heather asked.

"I had severe anxiety, depression, and paranoia." She said. "My dad liked to hit me too. I was never good enough for my mom, and I had a really bad stalker." She explained. "You dad was one of the reasons I actually got better."

"How?" Jenny asked.

"He showed me what unconditional love was like. What it felt like to be loved and to love. That love was a gift, and it was supposed to be treasured." She said and kissed her cheek. "You all will find that person who does that to you."

"We already know what unconditional love feels like." Roxy said. "We have you two has parents." She said and all three of them nodded. "You have done everything in your power to make sure we knew how much we were loved and wanted. I don't think anything can compare to that kind of love."

"You guys are the best." Andrew added.

"You kids really are the best." Jace said. "Heather, don't even waste your time on boys who aren't going to treat you like the queen you are."

"But how can anyone treat me any better than you treat me?" Heather asked.

"You are my princess, just like Jenny and Roxy. But one day, a guy will come into your life and treat you like a queen. He's the one to hold onto."

"Like the way you treat mom?" Jenny asked.

"Exactly like the way he treats me." Clary said. "Life sucks kids. I'm not going to lie. People lie, they cheat, and they manipulate you, but you can't let that get in the way of experiencing all the greatness life has to offer as well. You dad and I are here for absolutely anything you need. Don't ever forget that." Clary said.

"Thanks." Heather said. "All of you. I needed this."

"Of course Heather." Roxy said. We all piled into a group hug and stayed there for a minutes until Andrew spoke.

"What's burning?"

"Shit the potatoes!" Clary yelled as she hopped off my lap and ran downstairs. We all sat on Heather's bed for a minute before we walked downstairs and Clary was calming the small fire. "Who wants to go out?" She asked. We all laughed, grabbed our jackets and headed towards the car. I hated seeing Heather so upset, but knowing the incredibly strong bond this family had never ceased to amaze me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Time Jump – Summer**

 **Clary POV:**

After the rather eventful year our kids had we decided that this summer we were going to take a family vacation. We always wanted to take one, but we wanted the kids to be old enough to remember it and since they are all 17 now, it's the perfect opportunity. The kids had no idea where we were going, and Jace and I were super excited to tell them. We walked downstairs and they were all sitting at the counter waiting for us to get up.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Jace asked and their head immediately wiped around.

"You told us you would tell us where we were going this summer." Andrew said and I laughed.

"I didn't realize you were all so eager." I said.

"Come on mom, we're dying here!" Jenny said and I laughed. I looked at Jace and he nodded.

"Alright, so pack your bags for beaches and sun cause we're going on a cruise to the Caribbean!" I said and Jenny, Roxy and Heather all shrieked!

"Are you serious?" Jenny yelled and I nodded. "Oh my god, this is the greatest news ever! When do we leave?"

"Next week." Jace said and they all ran towards us and gave us a hug. "Get packed because you don't have much time." Jace said and all the kids ran away and it was Jace and I. I put my arms around his waist and he smiled down at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and he gave me a kiss. We needed this vacation, and I was excited to go on it.

 **Time Jump – Vacation**

 **Clary POV:**

We stepped on the cruise ship and I was in complete aw. It was insanely beautiful and huge. I was walking aimlessly, and I had no idea where I was going when I felt someone grab my arm. I whipped around to see Jace smirking at me.

"Wrong way babe." He said and I laughed. HE grabbed my hand and we headed towards our room. Thankfully we all had separate rooms but it was up to the kids who shared with who. When we finally got to the outside of the three rooms we turned towards them.

"Alright, we have three rooms. Your father and I have one, and it's up to you how you divide yourselves." I said and they looked at each other.

"I get Roxy!" Jenny shouted before anyone else had the time.

"I second that!" Roxy said and Andrew and Heather rolled their eyes.

"Alright, Heather and Andrew you're in 215, Jenny and Roxy you're in 216, and your father and I are in room 2014." I said as I handed out the keys. "Now, you don't have to check in with us throughout the day. Actually I will encourage you not too. Just promise that we each meals together, and I'll be satisfied." I said and they smiled.

"Of course mom. Thank you guys for this. We needed it." Andrew said and I smiled. We all headed towards our rooms and once we were inside Jace's lips were on mine. I didn't mind this at all. We were finally getting some alone time away from the kids, and I was going to enjoy it immensely. When we broke apart I couldn't help but smile.

"I want another baby." I blurted out and caught him off guard.

"What?" He said.

"I want another baby. I mean, I love our kids, but I want another one." I said and he smiled after the shock rolled off.

"Well, we have a lot of time on our hands. We can get started now." He said and I slammed my lips to his. Yup, this vacation was going to be amazing.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Heather POV:**

This vacation has been amazing. Not having any care in the world, and hanging with my siblings all day, it's what we really needed. My parents looked so carefree and it was amazing. I knew they were stressed at home, you could see it in their demeanor, and seeing them so happy was really great.

It was the sunset and I was standing on the deck and watching it when someone joined me. I looked to my right and there was this guy standing there smiling at me and I smiled back. We both looked back at the sun and stayed silent for a moment. It was nice, I didn't even know this guys name, but being silent together was really nice.

"I'm Colton." He said after a while and I looked at him.

"Heather." I said and he smiled.

"Where are you from Heather?" He asked.

"New York. What about you?"

"New Jersey." He said. "How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"17. Do you play any sports?"

"Wow. You don't play around do you?" I laughed and he smiled.

"Just want to get to know you. I've seen you around, and I've never got the courage to go up to talk to you."

"I play soccer." I said. "My high school is actually really good. What about you?"

"Soccer as well." He said. The sun had set and it was getting cold.

"I should probably get back to my room. Maybe I'll see you around." I said and he smiled.

"You most definitely will." He said and I smiled and walked away. When I got back to my room I opened the door and Andrew was making out with some girl on his bed.

"Gross dude." I said and they broke apart. "Warn a girl next time."

"Who is that?" The girl said and I laughed.

"His quadruplet." I answer. "I'll crash with Jenny and Roxy, but next time send me a text." I said and I slammed the door. I knocked on Roxy and Jenny's door and a minute later it opened. "Andrew has a girl over. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Jenny said and I walked in. When I got in there were in the middle of a movie. "Where were you tonight?"

"Watching the sunset on the dock." I said as I smiled and remembered Colton and Jenny noticed.

"What's the smile for?" She asked.

"I met someone." I said and the both squealed.

"Who?" Roxy asked.

"His name is Colton. He joined me on the dock, and we started talking."

"What's he look like?" Jenny asked.

"He's pretty tall, he had black hair, and brown eyes. He's really sweet." I said and they started screaming.

"Are you going to see him again?" Roxy asked.

"He told me that he would find me tomorrow." I said.

"This is great! You can have a cool summer fling!" Jenny said and I laughed.

"We only have a couple more days left. Live it up Heather!" Jenny said and I laughed. I was going to have fun.

 **Time Jump – Two Days Later**

 **Heather POV:**

Colton and I have been having a blast. I didn't want dad or Andrew finding out about him so Jenny and Roxy kept them away from me. I couldn't believe that we were going to be home soon and this vacation was going to end but I was having the time of my life.

I had spent the whole day with Colton and I was headed back to my room to get ready for dinner with my family. I walked into my room and Andrew was getting changed. I got my stuff and went into the bathroom and pulled on a nice sundress. When Andrew and I were done getting ready we started to make our way to the dining hall to meet the rest of our family. We were talking about something and I was laughing when I ran into someone. I looked up and it was Colton and he didn't look happy.

"It would have been nice to know that you were on this cruise with your boyfriend." He said and I knew that Andrew wasn't going to be happy with me.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked and Colton laughed.

"Apparently I'm a nobody. At least, I'm a nobody to Heather. I thought we were having a good time Heather."

"Colton I can explain." I said and he started walking away. "Colton!" I yelled after him but he kept going. "God damn it Colton STOP!" I yelled and he finally stopped. "Andrew isn't my boyfriend." I said and he turned around. "He's my brother."

"I thought you had two sisters." He said.

"I do. But I also have a brother. We're quadruplets." I said and I could see his face soften. "I didn't tell you because you would have wanted to meet him, and I didn't tell him about you because he would have gone all protective big brother on me."

"So you are single?" He asked and I laughed.

"I am very single." I said and I totally forgot Andrew was there."

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but Heather and I have to go meet the rest of our family." Andrew said and I groaned. "But we will speak alter Colton."

"This is what I was trying to avoid." I muttered. "I'll see you later Colton. I'm sorry about this. I should have told you."

"It's okay Heather. I get it now." He said and he leaned forward to kiss me but Andrew butt in.

"Alright, you will not kiss my sister in front of me. Let's go Heather." HE said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Bye Colton!" I yelled.

"Bye babe." He said and I heard Andrew groan.

"Wait until dad hears about this." Andrew said.

"You wouldn't dare." I said and he looked at me and smirked.

"Oh I so totally will." He said and we made it to the dining hall. He was so dead if he told day about Colton. So incredibly dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

 **I am so sorry this took me so long to update, but it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do, but I'm happy with this little update and I hope you all are too! This story will be coming to an end soon, but I don't know exactly how many more chapters I have left, but it shouldn't be too many! Let me know what you all think! :)**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The kids were starting their senior year of high school and I was pregnant again. It didn't seem real honestly. Four of my babies were almost 18 and I had one on the way. Telling the kids was weird, but they were all super supportive of my pregnancy and I was glad that they were happy. Coming home from our vacation was bitter sweet. I loved spending all that time with my kids, and Jace and being so carefree, but reality still exists and we couldn't put it off forever.

I had my three month check up with the doctor today, and for some reason I was really nervous. I mean, everything felt normal and I was feeling pretty good but I had this feeling that something wasn't right. When I walked into the doctors office I was called back immediately which was weird but I also wasn't complaining. I didn't want to wait anyway.

"So Clary, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I forgot what it felt like to be pregnant, but its so much easier with just one baby." I said and she laughed.

"I'm just going to take an ultrasound and you should be good to go." She said and I nodded. She put the gel on my stomach and an image appeared on the screen. After a couple minutes she started talking. "Everything looks good Clary. The baby is healthy, and has a strong heartbeat."

"When will I be able to find out the sex?" I asked.

"I should be able to tell by the next appointment. I would like you to make it for the next two months." She said and I nodded. I got cleaned off made my way out to make an appointment.

On my way home I couldn't help but hope that I was having another boy. I loved my girls, and having them was amazing, but I just wanted another baby boy. There was something special about having a little boy, and I knew Jace and Andrew would both be happy. I finally got home I went inside to see only Jace and Andrew sitting in the living room watching a football game. I went over and sat down next to Jace and he pulled me into his side.

"How did the appointment go?" He asked.

"It was good." I said.

"I wish you would have let me come." Jace said and I smiled.

"I know, I was really hoping to find out the gender today, but I can't find out until the next appointment." I said and he nodded.

"What do you want?" Andrew asked.

"I really want another baby boy." I said and Andrew and Jace both smiled.

"I want a brother." Andrew said and I laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but I want another boy in this house."

"I feel you Andrew." Jace said and I laughed.

"Speaking of sisters, where are they?" I asked.

"Roxy stayed after school to help the art teacher with something, Jenny had a meeting with the homecoming committee to plan the dance, and Heather had practice, and then she was meeting Colton for dinner." Andrew said.

"Who would have thought Heather would stay in touch with him." Jace said and I laughed.

"She really liked him on that cruise." Andrew said. "And as long as she's happy I'm happy."

"Sometimes you might as well just be your father." I said and Andrew smiled.

"I am his clone." Andrew said proudly and I smiled. I curled into Jace's side and closed my eyes while they continued to watch the game. It was going to be amazing having another baby in this house, and I was incredibly excited for this little one to enter the world.

 **Time Jump – Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary was finding out the gender today and I was a nervous wreck. Not because I was nervous, but because I couldn't be there. I liked going to the appointments to see how everything was progressing, and not being there was killing me. I was pacing around the living room waiting for her to come back when I heard someone speak.

"You're going to wear a whole into the floor dad." Heather said and I looked at my kids.

"I'm nervous." I said and they laughed.

"Why? You've been through this before." Jenny said.

"I know, but that doesn't make having a baby any less nerve wracking." I said and they all nodded. I kept pacing when I heard the front door open and I stopped dead in my tracks. Clary walked in and my eyes landed on hers and she smiled at al of us. She walked over and gave me a quick kiss before turning to our kids.

"So, it looks like you all will be having an adorable baby brother." She said and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"We're having a boy?" I said and she laughed and nodded.

"I can't believe we finally get another boy around here!" Andrew said and I laughed.

"Can we help pick his name?" Jenny asked and I laughed.

"If you come up with good ones, we'll consider them." Clary said and they all came over and gave Clary a hug.

"We're really happy for you mom." Roxy said and the other three nodded in agreement.

"It sucks you guys will be leaving to go away to school while this one is growing up." Clary said as she rubbed her belly.

"Oh you know we'll come home as often as we can. Nobody could keep us away from our baby brother." Andrew said and I couldn't help but smile. "Especially because someone is going to need teach him how to throw a football."

"What am I? Chop liver?" I said and everyone laughed. "Don't forget who taught you how to play."

"How could I?" Andrew said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You're the reason I'm as good as I am."

"Alright everyone, I'm exhausted so I'm going to go take a nap." Clary said and everyone nodded.

"I'll make dinner." I said and she smiled.

"You're the best." Clary said before giving me a kiss and making her way upstairs. I turned around and looked at my kids and smiled.

"You guys are going to have to chip in until you go away to school. Your mom is going to be very tired, and moody, and after the baby is born, he is going to require a lot of attention."

"We'll help out as much as your need." Heather said and I smiled.

"Can I paint the nursery?" Roxy asked with a big smile.

"Of course. Have a field day with his room." I said and she got really excited and hugged me. "Okay, I'm going to make dinner. You four, just do whatever." I said and they all sat back down on the couch and put something on TV. I couldn't believe that I was having another son, and that I had the chance to raise another child with Clary. I knew this was going to be an adventure, and I couldn't wait to hold my son in my arms and experience another little life that Clary and I created together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Time Jump – Nine Months Pregnant**

 **Clary POV:**

"Mom, dad, its time for a family meeting." Andrew said to us while we were sitting in the kitchen. Jace and I looked at each other and shrugged. Jace helped me up and we made our way into the living room. Roxy, Jenny, and Heather were all sitting there. Jace and I took a seat on the love sofa and Andrew stood in front of us.

"What is this family meeting about exactly?" Jace asked.

"Glad you asked." Andrew said. "This is to discuss baby names."

"Oh." I said and Andrew smiled.

"You said if we came up with good ones you would consider them." He said and Jace and I nodded and he continued. "Personally, I think we should name him Andrew Jr."

"That might be the dumbest thing you've ever said Andrew." Jenny said which caused us all to laugh. "Dad's name would have to be Andrew for that to happy."

"I just think it would be cool to have a Jr. around here." Andrew said.

"Than we can name him Jace Jr." Heather said and Jace laughed.

"No can do sweet pea." Jace said.

"Why not?" Roxy asked.

"Because than his name would have to be Jonathan, and I've never been a fan of my name." Jace explained and our kids looked confused.

"Wait, your name isn't Jace?" Heather asked.

"Oh god." Jace said and I laughed.

"Jace is just a nickname kids." I said.

"How the hell do you get Jace from Jonathan?" Andrew asked.

"My name is Jonathan Christopher. My parents always called me Jonathan and I hated it. When I got to middle school there was another Jonathan in my class and it confused the teacher so I told her that I went by Jace, and it stuck. I've been Jace ever since." Jace explained.

"Okay, so a Jr. is out of the question, and I think Andrew shouldn't contribute anymore." Heather said. "I like the name Matthew."

"Matthew could definitely be a contender." I said and Heather smiled.

"I have always liked the name Caden, is that too weird for you guys?" Roxy said.

"It's different, but we seem to handle different rather well, so we'll think about it." Jace said and I smiled and leaned into him.

"Well since we found out we were getting a brother I've been referring to him as Elijah in my head." Jenny said and I laughed.

"You can't name my baby Jennifer." I said and she just smiled at me.

"It's a cute name." Jenny said and I laughed.

"What about you Andrew? Have any other suggestions?" I asked and I could tell he was thinking about it.

"I like the name Wyatt." He said and I smiled.

"We will add your suggestions to our list, and discuss them." Jace said.

"What other names are on there?" Jenny asked.

"So far we have Levi, Dylan, and Benjamin." I said.

"Please don't name him Benjamin." Heather said and the other three nodded.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"I just don't think it fits with us." Andrew said.

"We have to pick a name that fits with Andrew, Jennifer, Roxanne, and Heather?" I asked and they laughed.

"We just all go together." Roxy said.

"Yes, because that's all you've ever known." Jace said and they all smiled.

"How did you come up with our names anyway?" Jenny asked.

"We took one good look at all of you, and the name just matched." Jace said.

"So maybe that will happen with that little guy." Andrew said.

"Maybe it will, but it's always nice to have a list." I said and they nodded. "We will add your suggestions, and kick Benjamin to the curb."

"Cool! Alright, meeting adjourned." Andrew said and I laughed. The kids went their separate ways and Jace helped me off the couch. I was so incredibly tired so I decided that I was just going to go back to bed. When I got back in bed Jace joined me and I curled into his side.

"Do you think we should keep the name to ourselves until he's born? I think it would be funny to keep them waiting." I said and Jace laughed.

"We can whatever you want Clare." He said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm really impressed with their choices. I like them all."

"Who's do you like the most?" I asked.

"Who's do you like the best?" He asked back and I laughed.

"How about on the count of three we say it at the same time?" I said and he nodded. "Okay, one….two…three."

"Wyatt."

"Wyatt." We said together and we laughed. "Did we just pick a name?" I asked.

"I think we did. Who would have thought it would be Andrew who came up with the name?" He said.

"He will definitely gloat about that for a while." I said and Jace nodded in agreement.

"Now we need a middle name." Jace said and I groaned.

"Naming children is so hard." I said and Jace smiled.

"We have a pretty good list of names still. All we have to do is find one we like that goes with Wyatt." He said and I nodded. We sat in bed going over the names with Wyatt and before we came to an agreement I could feel myself falling asleep. The last thing I remember was feeling Jace's lips on my head and hearing him say 'I love you' and than I was out. Before I was completely out though I felt little Wyatt kick and I couldn't help but feel incredibly happy that I was having this little one, and that we found a name for him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

 **So I have no idea what I want to do with this story, should I keep going with it, or should I end it soon? For some reason I feel like it's coming to an end, but I also feel like I just opened a whole new story line, but I will leave it up to you guys. And if you don't decide than I guess I will, but let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Jace POV:**

I was deep in sleep when I felt something hitting me. I rolled over and suddenly everything was wet. Confused I sat up and locked eyes with Clary. She was clearly wide awake and I rubbed my eyes so that the sleep would disappear.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My water broke, and my contractions are about 5 minutes apart." She said and I immediately panic.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I said as I pulled a shirt on.

"It wasn't that important. The pain isn't that bad." She said and I looked at her.

"You're having my child Clary, that's pretty important." I said and she laughed.

"Well, you're awake now. Let's get me to the hospital." She said and I helped her up. She didn't want to change because they would just make her change again at the hospital. I didn't bother waking the kids up. I'd send them a text once Clary was being looked after.

When we got to the hospital they immediately took Clary into a room to get her situated. I was pulled aside to fill out some paperwork, that felt like it was a million pages but once I was done I made my way back into the room Clary was. She was sitting in a bed, and she looked like she was in pain. I walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you text the kids yet?" She asked and I shook my head. "I think you should." I nodded and pulled out my phone.

 **To: My Spawns** (Don't ask me why, but Andrew named the group chat and I thought it was hilarious so I kept it)

 _Mom went into labor. We're at hospital. Meet us here immediately._

"Sent. Now we wait." I said and she groaned. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and than another contraction hit. This might be a long night.

 **Heather POV:**

I had woken up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and when I came back to my room I saw my phone buzzing. I had no idea who would possibly be texting me in the middle of the night. When I looked at it I saw that it was from dad. Curious, I opened the text and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I ran into the hallway and started banging on doors. A couple moments later my 3 siblings appeared.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking us up at this god forsaken hour Heather." Andrew spat at me.

"Mom is in labor." I said and suddenly they were all awake.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"Dad texted us. They're at the hospital." I said. They all ran into their rooms and grabbed their phones and read the message.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go." Roxy said and we all just grabbed a pair of shoes, our coats and got in the car and made our way to the hospital. We had no idea where we were going so we booked it to the first nurses station.

"How may I help you?" A young women behind the desk asked as she batted her eyelashes at Andrew.

"Our mother is currently in labor, and we don't know where to go." Jenny said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Clarissa Herondale." I said and she started typing.

"She is currently in labor, and delivery. It's on the first floor, she is in room 115. It's down this hallway and to the left." The girl said and we all nodded and ran towards where she pointed us. We were approaching room 115 when we heard an ear piercing scream, and we knew it was out mom. When we opened the door there she was with dad on her left side holding her hand.

"You made it." My mom said and we all walked over to her.

"Of course we did. We weren't going to miss our brothers birth." Andrew said and she smiled.

"How are you feeling mom?" Roxy asked.

"I'm in pain, but it'll all be worth it when I'm holding him in my arms." Mom said and we all nodded. A moment later the door opened and in walked a doctor.

"Wow. There are a bunch of new faces in here." The doctor said and we all smiled.

"These are the quads." Dad said and she looked at us and smiled.

"I delivered you all." She said and we just smiled at her. "Its good to see you all in good health. Let's check out the little one." She said and we all backed away so we couldn't see anything, I mean I love my mom, but I was not prepared to see that much of her. "Okay Clary, you're ready to push."

"We'll be in the hallway mom." Jenny said and she looked over and nodded.

"We love you." Andrew said.

"I love you all too." She said and we excited the room. When we got out side we all just looked at each other. It was silent until Roxy spoke.

"I do not want kids if that's what it looks like." She said and we all laughed.

"I don't know about you ladies, but I need some coffee. Anyone else?" Andrew asked.

"I'll go with you. I could really use a cup." I said.

"Can you get me something Heather? I want to be here in case she has the baby while you're away." Jenny said.

"Of course. Anything for you Roxy?" I asked.

"Coffee works. Black please." She said and I laughed.

"I know your coffee order Rox. You're just like mom." I said and she laughed. Andrew and I made our way into the cafeteria to get the coffee. We were just about to leave with our four cups of coffee when we bumped into the nurse that had helped us find out mom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She said and I rolled my eyes. She totally saw me.

"Not a problem." I said back.

"I'm Erica by the way." She said to Andrew and he gave her a kind smile back.

"Andrew. I don't mean to be rude, but our mother is about to give birth, and we really want to be there when our dad tells is he's born." Andrew said and she nodded. She stepped closer and put something in his pocket.

"Call me some time." She winked and than walked away. I looked at Andrew after she was gone and laughed.

"She was forward." I said and she shook his head.

"That she was." He said and we made our way back to our siblings.

I don't know how long we were sitting in the waiting room but finally after what felt like forever my dad walked out with a huge grin on his face.

"Would you like to meet your brother?" He asked and we all nodded and stood up. We walked into the room and mom was sitting on the bed holding a little bundle of blue. We all walked over and dad took a seat on the bed next to her. He was truly too cute, and I couldn't wait to watch him grow.

"What's his name?" I asked wondering what they chose.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Wyatt Matthew Herondale." Mom said and Andrew had the biggest grin on his face.

"What a champ." Andrew said and we all laughed.

"At least I came in a close second." I said and mom and dad laughed.

"We were really impressed with all of your suggestions, but when we talked about it we just really loved the name Wyatt, and we thought Matthew went perfectly with that. You kids did good." Mom said.

"Can I hold him?" I asked and she smiled and handed him over to me. I looked down at my baby brother and couldn't help but smile. "He is so tiny."

"Trust me, he'll grow exceptionally fast." Dad said and I smiled.

After I got my turn Jenny wanted to hold him followed by Roxy and eventually Andrew got a hold of him. A minute after Andrew got him though he started to cry and Andrew looked incredibly distraught.

"What do I do with him?" Andrew asked and dad laughed. Dad went over and picked him up out of Andrew's hands and gave him back to mom.

"He's hungry." Dad explained and we all nodded.

"I think that's our cue to head home. When will you be released mom?" Roxy asked.

"We should be home tonight." Mom said and we all nodded. We all went over and gave all three of them a kiss, well except Andrew, him and dad didn't do that, but they hugged. We all walked out to the car and when we got into it I didn't start it, and we didn't talk. After a moment I sighed.

"We have a brother." I said and everyone laughed.

"Yea we do." Andrew said. I started the car and made our way home. I was excited to watch my little sibling grow up and see what it's like to essentially raise a baby. I knew it was going to be challenging for my parents, but there was one thing I was sure of, that baby is going to have more love than he knows what to do with.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

 **I know, I spent way too much time away from this story, and I truly apologize for that, but I had no idea how I wanted to end this one, but I feel like I have come to an amazing conclusion that I am extremely happy with and I hope you all are as well!**

 **Thank you for every single one of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story, and took this journey with me! It truly means the world to me, and I have appreciated all your kind and thoughtful words! I am sad to see this end, but I think it was about time, and I think I ended it in a place that is appropriate! Thank you again for all the support, and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Wyatt was now a year old and I couldn't be more proud of the quads and how incredibly helpful they were with him. Andrew, Wyatt and Jace all had the sweetest relationship. They were just a couple of guys that loved to spend their free time together. I was happy that we had another boy. I knew that Jace loved raising Andrew, and he loved his girls, but seeing him with another little boy just made my heart melt.

It was a normal Thursday, and Jace was out with Wyatt doing whatever boys do, and I was cleaning up his little baby messes around the house when the phone started ringing. I put down some of Wyatt's toys and made my way over to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Clarissa, it's Luke." He said and I was surprised by his call.

"Luke, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"Jade is being closed." He said and a piece of me broke inside. "Not enough government funds, and not enough patients." He explained.

"I'm so sorry Luke." I said.

"It's okay. We had a long run, I was just calling to see if you and Jace would like to have one more look a the place before the government takes the land." He said and I smiled.

"Jace and I would love that. Mind if we bring the kids?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not at all." He said.

"Thanks for calling Luke." I said.

"Anytime Clarissa. Have a good day." He said.

"You too." I said and I hung up. I went back to cleaning up when I heard the door open, and in came Wyatt running full speed a head. "Whoa there little guy, slow down." I said as he crashed into my legs. Jace wasn't far behind smiling like he always does when he looks at his kids.

"He's been hype all morning. I thought letting him run around at the park would do the trick, but no such luck." Jace said before he pressed his lips to mine.

"How would my favorite boys like some lunch?" I said and Jace nodded, while Wyatt looked at Jace and copied his movements. I laughed and made my way into the kitchen. "Luke called today." I said.

"What did he want?" Jace asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Jade is closing." I said as I looked at him.

"Why?" He asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Not enough patients and government funding isn't there." I explained and he nodded.

"So why did Luke call exactly?" He asked.

"He wanted to know if we wanted to take one last look around before the property gets turned over to the government." I said and he nodded. "I asked if we could bring the kids, and he said that would be okay."

"Gonna show them the nut house we met in?" Jace said and I laughed.

"If you take out the part where it's a psychiatric facility, its kinda romantic." I said and he made his way over to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"You consider the way we met romantic?" He asked and I laughed.

"I think that despite our situation, the way we became a couple was pretty romantic. You broke through my walls, and taught me how to trust and love." I said and he smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"I agree. I'm so glad that I picked Jade over prison." He said and I laughed.

"I still think you're too pretty for prison." I said and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Gross." We heard as we broke apart to see all our children standing in the doorway, Andrew holding a happy Wyatt in his arms. "I swear, you live to make family gatherings awkward."

"You do realize that Wyatt is only a year old." Jace said as he stood behind me with his hands on my hips. "Which means, we were doing a lot worse to create him."

"That's so disgusting dad." Roxy said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You all know how you got here. Hearing me saying it doesn't change that." Jace said with a laugh.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We talked about it earlier, and since Wyatt's birthday was on Tuesday, and we couldn't be here we felt like we should all be here for the weekend." Jenny said.

"That was really sweet you guys." I said and they all walked over and hugged Jace and I. "I'm actually glad you all are here."

"What's up mom?" Heather asked as we all made our way into the living room.

"You know the facility that your father and I met in?" I asked and they nodded. "It's closing, and the man who was the doctor there called and asked if your father and I would like to take one last look around before the government takes the property. Would you be interested in seeing it?"

"You want to take us to the nut house you and dad met in?" Andrew asked and Roxy elbowed him.

"Funny you should say that, I said the same thing." Jace said and I laughed.

"You don't have too, I just thought it would be cool for you guys to see where we met." I said and they all smiled.

"We'd love to go mom. When would it be?" Jenny asked.

"We can go Saturday." I said and they nodded. "Well, now that that's settle, who wants lunch?" I asked and everyone nodded. I gave Jace one simply kiss before making my way into the kitchen. I was excited to show my kids where I spent a good portion of my life, and where Jace and I met.

 **Time Jump – Saturday**

 **Clary POV:**

We finally made it to Jade, and it looked exactly the same only slightly more worn down. Jace had Wyatt, and I linked my arm with Andrew's. we made our way inside, and the first face that we were greeted with was Amatis.

"Clary, Jace? Is that really you?" She asked and I made my way over to them.

"Of course Amatis." I said and she got up and made her way around her desk.

"It's so good to see you two again, and with the whole crew." She said as she gestured towards of kids.

"Yes, Luke called us the other day and told us this place was closing, and we wanted to take one more look before that day, and show our kids." I said and she nodded. "Kids, this is Amatis. She's the receptionist, and the nutritionist here."

"Nice to meet you." Jenny said and the others nodded in agreement.

"You as well. I'm sorry, but in my old age I'm not very good with names." She said and I laughed.

"We have Jenny, Roxy, Heather, Andrew, and the littlest one is Wyatt." I said as I pointed to each child.

"It is very nice to meet you." She said and they smiled. "You lucked out with these two as your parents. Never in my whole life have I seen two people connect so quickly, and so deeply." Amatis said which caused me to blush and Jace wrapped his arm around me.

"Trust us, we know how lucky we are." Heather said and I smiled at my perfect children.

"Go on back, there a few patients still here, their transfers haven't been solidified yet, but they shouldn't bother you." She said and I nodded. I grabbed Jace's hand and we started walked through the halls. It was quite a nostalgic experience, and just thinking where I am now, and where I was when I was here is a mind blowing thing to think about. We made it to the rec center and Jace and I stopped.

"Right over there at that table was the first time I laid eyes on your mother." Jace said as he pointed to the table in the corner. "She was playing solitaire, and the first thing that I heard out of her mouth was a laugh."

"Aunt Izzy compared us and I was insulted." I said and the kids laughed.

"What happened after that?" Jenny asked.

"I went over to talk to her, but after about 10 minutes she had therapy, and she left me sitting at the table with half a game of solitaire." Jace said and I laughed.

"Did you ever finish that game?" I asked Jace and he smiled.

"I did, and you won. Your welcome." He said as he pressed his lips to my head. "That became our spot. We'd meet there and play cards, or checkers. Anything that gave me more time with her I was willing to play." Jace said and I laughed.

We walked back into the halls and over to the rooms where we would stay. Someone was actually staying in Jace's room, so we couldn't go look in it, but my room was empty. We walked in and it looked exactly the same. I looked around and smiled at the memories in this room. When I ran out of therapy because of that letter and Jace nearly knocked the door down. I was lost in thought until I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Were you just thinking about the time you barricaded yourself in here and I nearly broke down the door to get you?" Jace said and I laughed as I nodded. He was always good at reading my mind.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"I was in therapy with Luke and he handed me a letter. It said it was from Uncle Magnus, but when I opened it, it was from the guy who stalked me for years." I said and they nodded. "I had an anxiety attack. I ran from my session and pushed the dresser in front of the door."

"I went running after her and nearly knocked the door down when I couldn't get in." Jace finished. "When she finally moved the dresser, I went in and she was on the floor crying. I scooped her into my arms and rocked her until she was calm."

"He was my knight in shining armor in every aspect of the phrase." I said and Jace pulled me towards him.

"You mean he was a nut in a hospital gown who attached himself to you." Andrew said and all three girls slapped him.

"I never wore a gown." Jace said with a laugh. "I saw a beautiful girl, who was closed off, and untrusting, and I wanted to know more. I wanted to know her, and be there for her, and comfort her when she was sad, or scared, or panicked." He said as he pulled me even closer to him.

"You two really are disgustingly cute together." We heard from behind and when we turned there stood Luke. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome back Clarissa, Jonathan." Luke said.

"Can't you call me Clary like everyone else? I'm no longer your patient." I said and he smiled.

"Same here Luke. Nobody calls me Jonathan." Jace said and Luke just shook his head.

"Old habits die hard." He said and I smiled. "So, these are the kiddos." Luke said and I laughed.

"This is Roxy, Jenny, Andrew, Heather, and the little guy is Wyatt." I said and Luke smiled.

"I've known your mother since she was 16, and I've known your father since he was 22. You've got some great parents kids." Luke said and I smiled.

"So we've been told." Andrew said which caused Luke to laugh.

"I was just stopping by before an session, but unfortunately I must go." Luke said and I gave him one more hug. "It was great seeing you two again."

"Bye Luke." Jace and I said together. He nodded before walking out of the room. My eyes stayed in his direction as I stared at the door on the opposite side of my old room. Maureen's room. I walked across the hall and opened the door. Nobody was in there, and I made my way inside. I followed the same path I did that fateful day.

"Clary." I heard from behind me, but I didn't stop. I walked right into the bathroom and looked at the bathtub. "There wasn't anything you could have done babe." I heard Jace say and I took a deep breath.

"I still wish I didn't find her." I said softly and I felt Jace nod.

"Neither do I." Jace said before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"What's so significant about this room?" We heard from behind us and there stood out kids. I never told them about Maureen, I didn't want to relive that story. I looked up at Jace and he simply nodded. I leaned my head on his chest knowing that he would tell them.

"This room used to belong to a girl named Maureen." Jace started. "She was 14, and she was in here because she was suicidal. She was quiet, and a little shy, but she was a nice girl." Jace said and I nodded in agreement. "About a year after I got here, your mother and I started getting close, we were sitting at breakfast and your mom noticed that Maureen wasn't there." Jace said and I clung to him tighter remembering that morning. "She told me she was going to go check on her since her missing breakfast wasn't normal. So she got up and left. A couple minutes later we hear this blood-curtailing scream. I immediately recognize it, and I ran from the dining area to where Clary was."

"How did you know mom's screams?" Andrew asks suggestively to which Jace just laughs.

"You mother used to get extreme anxiety attacks, and would wake up screaming in her sleep." Jace said and Andrew's expression immediately fell, to which he was slapped yet again by his sisters. "When I got to her room Clary was standing in the bathroom doorway. When I walked over to her, there was Maureen, her wrists were slit and the bathtub was filled with blood." Jace said and all the kids faces immediately went to shock.

"Isn't this place supposed to stop that kind of stuff?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but Maureen snuck a butter knife from the dinning room, and did everything she could to make sure she didn't survive." Jace said.

"I'm sorry you found her mom." Heather said and I smiled.

"It was traumatic. Maureen was such a sweet girl, and it hurt knowing that she was so incredibly alone that she thought the only way she could be happy was by taking her own life." I said and they nodded. They walked over to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. Wyatt reached out for me, which I gladly took him from Andrew and hugged him close to me.

"How about we all go out for something to eat?" Jace suggested and the kids all nodded. We made our way out to the car and everyone got in. I strapped Wyatt in and closed the doors and look behind me at Jade. Jace came around and wrapped his arm around mine and kissed the top of my head. "What are you thinking about pretty girl?" He asked.

"How incredibly grateful I am for this place." I said and I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Me too." He said and I gave him a sweet kiss and we got into the car. My life wasn't always rainbows and sunshine. There was a period of my life that I thought I was never going to be normal, or have a family, or anything like that. But as I sit in the car, holding Jace's hand, and listening to my kids laughing and joking in the back made all the heartbreak and pain worth it. I didn't know how grateful I was going to be than, but I certainly am grateful now that I was certifiably insane.


End file.
